Fire Emblem Awakening: Reuniones de Estrategia
by YoakeYoru
Summary: Al igual que los Códigos de Snake y la Guía de Palutena, Robin, Chrom, Lucina, Frederick y Lissa de FE: Un análisis de los combatientes de Smash 4. Diferentes miembros del elenco de Awakening, ¡y otros juegos pueden unirse también! Mayores spoilers de FE:A. (Esta es una versión traducida de Fire Emblem: Awakening Strategy Meetings) Historia original: Wackyman4857
1. La saga de Mario

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aqui aparecen son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Nintendo y/o sus respectivos creadores, así como la historia es propiedad de Wackyman4857 (te agradezco por permitirme traducirla).**_

* * *

**Mario**

Lissa: ¡Oh, genial! ¿Él es Mario?

Frederick: Si lo es, milady. Desde su primera aparición en Donkey Kong en 1981, Mario se ha convertido rápidamente en un nombre familiar. Él ha visto combates en todas sus formas y las historias de su destreza como guerrero son conocidos por todos.

Lucina: Es un honor muy grande luchar contra un oponente tan famoso, aunque voy a admitir que también es intimidante.

Lissa: ¿Intimidante? Yo no iría tan lejos. Quiero decir, él es pequeño y regordete... ¡y ni siquiera lleva un arma! Este no es el tipo de hombre que considero como "famoso guerrero".

Chrom: Los guerreros vienen de todas partes y pueden ser cualquier persona, Lissa. Sería absurdo juzgar a un oponente únicamente por la apariencia. Su mirada penetrante sólo puede decirnos una cosa: Mario ha reclamado la victoria en bastantes ocasiones.

Robin: Eso es correcto. Sus ataques son rápidos y feroces, y él tiene un ataque de fuego que podría rivalizar con mi magia... Debería empezar a preocuparme. Si no tengo cuidado puede reflejar mis hechizos en frente de mí. Voy a tener que ser prudente acerca de cómo usar mis tomos. En cuanto a ti, Lucina, puede reflejar tu Danza de Sable y te enviará balanceándote en la dirección equivocada, dejándote indefensa. Ten cuidado.

Lucina: Entendido. No voy a fallar. ¡Acabemos con el famoso Mario juntos!

...

**Luigi**

Lissa: A veces me siento mal por Luigi. Yo sé que no es fácil tener un hermano mayor que es superior a ti en todos los sentidos.

Chrom: Quizás deberías entrenar más, Lissa. ¡No siempre puedo estar protegiendo a mi delicada hermana pequeña!

Lissa: Ya te lo dije un montón de veces, ¡no soy delicada!

Chrom: ¡Ja, ja! Con toda seriedad, subestimas tus méritos, Lissa. Tienes tu propio conjunto de talentos en combate, un buen corazón y una afición por llevar sonrisas a los rostros de las personas. Yo nunca me consideraría superior a ti.

Lissa: ¡Ji, ji! Sé que estás diciendo todo eso porque eres mi hermano, ¡pero gracias!

Robin: No voy a decir que Mario es superior a Luigi. Sin embargo, está después de su hermano cuando se trata de sus habilidades en combate, ha quedado en un lugar impresionante con su estilo de lucha... aunque es un poco torpe. Su Super Salto sacador tiene un potencial increíble de K.O. y su Mísil Verde reúne una gran cantidad de poder detrás de él. Afortunadamente, este movimiento debe ser fácil de contraatacar, Lucina.

Lissa: Sé que estamos en lados opuestos, Luigi, pero en el fondo voy a hacer una campaña para que representes a los hermanos pequeños en todas partes.

Lucina: Tía Lissa, por favor...

...

**Princesa Peach**

Frederick: Aquí tenemos a la princesa Peach del Reino Champiñón. No es frecuente que la veamos en combate. Las personas tienen mayor probabilidad de encontrarla en el Castillo de Bowser.

Chrom: Tal vez deberíamos visitar el Reino Champiñón algún día. Estoy seguro de que tanto Ylisse y el Reino Champiñón podrían beneficiarse de las relaciones con los demás.

Lissa: Sabes, siempre me he preguntado quién queda a cargo del Reino Champiñón cuando Peach es secuestrada. Nunca he visto a un rey o una reina alrededor. Si ella es la única de la realeza, ¿por qué aún la llaman "princesa"?

Robin: Hay un rey de la seta, si mal no recuerdo, pero que nunca se ha mencionado en las aventuras de Mario. Sinceramente, creo que la gente simplemente se olvidó de él...

Frederick: También fueron los reyes que gobernaron sobre las diversas tierras del Reino Champiñón en la tercera aventura de Mario. Aunque se desconoce lo que pasó con ellos.

Lucina: No estoy segura de que hayamos visto alguna vez esas tierras en otras aventuras de Mario. Los paisajes del Reino Champiñón parecen inconsistentes.

Chrom: ...Pensándolo bien, no vamos a ir al Reino Champiñón. Es un lugar tonto.

Robin: De todos modos, vamos a centrarnos en la batalla. Peach puede sacar verduras de la tierra y los utiliza como proyectiles contra nosotros. Las propiedades de estos vegetales se indican mediante sus expresiones. Trata de mantener un ojo sobre ellos.

...

**Bowser**

Robin: Parece que tenemos el desafortunado honor de luchar contra Bowser.

Chrom: Es un tirano bastante feroz. Él me recuerda a Gangrel, ambos son crueles y bárbaros. Aunque supongo que Gangrel no es uno que dejar a lado las rivalidades amargas para ir de carreras de karts con sus enemigos...

Lissa: Honestamente, las motivaciones de Bowser parecen bastante inconsistentes en la actualidad. En una aventura secuestra a Peach porque la ama y en el siguiente él quiere que ella renuncie del Reino Champiñón. ¡Y a veces lo único que quiere son partes de estrellas! ¿No puede el hombre tomar una decisión sobre lo que quiere hacer?

Lucina: Creo que ya hemos establecido que nada en el Reino Champiñón tiene sentido. Creo que es mejor que nos centramos en la lucha.

Frederick: Sus motivaciones actuales parecen alinearse con el sacrificio de Robin y Lucina. Él ciertamente tiene el poder puro y duro para hacerlo, y con su recientemente mejorada postura puede canalizar ese poder de manera más eficaz que antes.

Robin: Aunque esté erguido o no, sus ataques son todavía lentos y fácil de predecir. Siempre y cuando no seamos descuidados, deberíamos ser capaces de hacer el trabajo de Mario para él hoy.

...

**Yoshi**

Sully: A pesar de que mi caballo y yo ya somos un equipo imparable de patada en el trasero, cada vez que veo a Yoshi me pregunto: si fuera mi corcel, ¿podríamos hacer lo mismo?

Chrom: Ciertamente ha sido un caballo valiente de Mario en el pasado. Los dos son imparables e inseparables cuando están juntos.

Lissa: Sí, eso fue hasta que Mario consiguió un impulso en su salto. Fue entonces cuando se convirtió en Rey de los tiranos y de los traidores. ¡Pobre y lindo Yoshi!

Robin: Incluso sin Mario, Yoshi sigue siendo una fuerza que hay que tener en cuenta, más aún ahora que está de pie en esta edición de Super Smash Bros. No me sorprendería que esta competencia fuera un mensaje sutil a los niños sobre que una buena postura es importante.

Frederick: Teniendo en cuenta que la Entrenadora de Wii Fit está aquí, creo que es seguro decir que la gestión adecuada del cuerpo es un tema bastante relevante en esta ocasión.

Lucina: Yoshi es rápido a pesar de su linda naturaleza, sus ataques son devastadores. Si no tenemos cuidado, también podríamos terminar siendo tragados enteros y nos convertiría en un huevo. Eso es algo que me gustaría evitar, si es posible...

Robin: También está su movimiento Egg Roll, donde va a acurrucarse dentro de un huevo y tratará de embestir contra nosotros. Es mejor tener el escudo cuando se presente ese detalle.

Sully: Oye, cuando los dos terminen de derrotar a Yoshi, tal vez podrías hablar con él por mí. Siempre estoy abierta a nuevas formas de lucha, ¡y ese movimiento del huevo parece una gran manera de vencer a mis enemigos!

Robin: "Conversar con Yoshi" no está exactamente en mi lista de cosas por hacer hoy, pero vamos a ver qué pasa después de la lucha...

...

**Rosalina y Destello**

Lissa: Muchachos, Rosalina realmente puede hacer que una chica se sienta inadecuada. ¡Ella es tan alta y hermosa! El poder del cosmos es una gran ventaja, también.

Robin: Ciertamente es todo eso y una bolsa de papas fritas. Ella ayuda a proteger el Observatorio del Cometa con los Destellos, que la ven como una figura materna.

Chrom: ¿Destellos? ¿Estoy en lo cierto al suponer que la estrella gorda frente a ella es un Destello?

Robin: Por supuesto que lo son. Son criaturas extraordinarias que con suficiente energía pueden transformarse en planetas y galaxias enteras. En la batalla, van a disparar cosas llamadas trozos de estrella y Rosalina estará al mando de ellos para que nos puedan dañar. Pueden atacar por separado de Rosalina y cuando ella está incapacitada. Destello también puede tomar algunos hechizos que van dirigidos a su madre, cuando ella misma no se va para arriba con su tirón gravitacional. No es una exageración cuando digo que estos dos hacen un dúo temible.

Lucina: Debemos eliminar a ese Destello y así podemos enfocar nuestra energía en Rosalina.

Robin: Eso proporcionará sólo una solución temporal. Otro Destello tomará su lugar en corto periodo.

Lissa: ¡Qué mala madre! ¡Ella envía a sus Destellos a pelear como si fueran sólo las ovejas para la masacre!

Frederick: Los Destellos son una moneda de diez centavos por docena, y cuando son derrotados, simplemente renacen. Puede ser cruel al verlos como algo prescindible, pero como Rosalina se pone a sí misma, no es más que el ciclo natural de las cosas.

Robin: ¡Vamos a atacar a los Destellos y después a Rosalina cuando esté vulnerable!

Lucina: ¡Entendido! Aunque, eso fue básicamente mi plan desde el principio.

...

**Bowser Jr.**

Lissa: Bowser Jr. no parece tan feroz como su padre. De hecho, me atrevo a decir que es bastante adorable.

Robin: Sus afiladas garras y sus piernas no han crecido al tamaño de troncos de árboles, sin embargo, el heredero al trono de los Koopa usa Helikoopa para que luche por él. Yo diría que captura la esencia de su personalidad traviesa.

Frederick: En efecto. El Helikoopa es excepcional para engañar con todo tipo de juegos de la mente a su oponente. De los Mechakoopas que suelta por el escenario y el Dash Payaso Kart, Bowser Jr. hará todo lo posible para comandar el campo de batalla.

Robin: Mis propios proyectiles deben ser un contraataque eficaz. Podríamos también recoger esos Mechakoopas y devolvérselos.

Lucina: Cuando abandone ese artilugio, deberíamos tratar de sacarlo fuera del escenario. Su intento de recuperación será contraproducente y tendrá un final amargo.

Lissa: ¡Un final amargo ADORABLE! ¡Cuando no está en el Helikoopa se puede ver que tan pequeño y lindo que es!

Chrom: Desde cierto punto de vista, eso es un poco morboso.

Robin: Sólo recuerda, Lissa, que dentro de poco Bowser Jr. va a llegar a ser un gobernante feo, monstruoso y tirano. No creo que se merece que lo estés llamando tierno.

Lissa: Eh, no importa cuán terrible vaya a ser este Koopa, ¡es un hecho innegable que son francamente PRECIOSOS cuando son jóvenes! ¡Déjame vivir el momento!

Robin: Lo que flota en su barco...

...

**Koopalings**

Chrom: Así que este es uno de los Koopalings. Son hijos de Bowser, ¿correcto?

Robin: En realidad, esta teoría ha sido refutada desde hace mucho. Parece que Bowser Jr. es el único heredero al trono Koopa. Los Koopalings son sólo sus lacayos.

Lissa: Hablando de Bowser Jr., ¿quién crees que sea su madre? Obviamente sabemos que no es Peach.

Frederick: Milady, creo que algunos misterios es mejor dejarlos sin resolver.

Robin: De todas formas, este Helikoopa no tiene una alta calidad como el de Bowser Jr., pero es igual de eficaz. Tú puedes contar con los trucos habituales de ella.

...

**Wario**

Maribelle: Urgh... Ese olor a vómito proviene de aquel hombre pútrido por allí, ¿no es así?

Lissa: Sí, seguro que él es quien huele tan desagradable... Este chico parece un verdadero "acto de clase".

Frederick: Este es Wario, uno de los muchos rivales de Mario. Con su gran consumo de cebollas y a hurgarse la nariz, yo diría que es correcto llamar a este hombre grotesco en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Ustedes deben ser cuidadosos con sus flatulencias.

Maribelle: ¡¿Sus flatulencias?! ¡Es bestial! Tendré mis pinzas nasales en espera. Debes taparte la nariz así, Lissa, cariño. No me gustaría que tuvieras que oler algo tan penetrante y horrible.

Frederick: No es sólo con el olor se debe tener cuidado, milady. Una vez que este glotón consuma suficientes elementos, se desatará un pedo explosivo que va a hacer un daño considerable.

Lucina: No me gustaría salir de tal manera vergonzosa e insalubre...

Robin: Debo ser consciente de cuando decido utilizar Arcfire... o de cuándo me acerco a él.

* * *

_**Bien, con esto terminaría el primer capítulo.**_

_**Recuerden dejar reviews con su opinión sobre si les gusto o no.**_

_**¡Nos leemos pronto!**_


	2. DK y la saga de Zelda

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aqui aparecen son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Nintendo y/o sus respectivos creadores, asi como la historia es propiedad de Wackyman4857 (te agradezco por permitirme traducirla).**_

* * *

**Donkey Kong**

Lissa: ¿Sabes? Fuera de esa corbata de color rojo brillante, Donkey Kong no es tan diferente al resto de los gorilas, ¿verdad?

Robin: Yo no diría eso. Él es quizás un poco más competente que la mayoría de los primates, pero ese vínculo parece ser su única distinción de rasgo físico...

Chrom: Bueno, supongo que podría probar su identidad con sus habilidades de tiro de cañón excepcionales.

Frederick: Dejad los talentos únicos de Donkey Kong a un lado, que todavía tiene la fuerza sobrehumana de un gorila. Sus golpes dejarán una marca bastante fea, sus palmas golpeando contra el suelo harán que la tierra tiemble, y los puede sacar del escenario como si fueran bebés. Basta con decir que sus brazos en este combate son tan potentes como cualquier arma.

Lucina: No te preocupes, ¡la Falchion puede igualar el poder de cualquier gorila gigante!

Chrom: Yo... no creo que un grito de batalla de DK pueda igualar exactamente el poder divino de la Falchion, pero supongo que funcionará por el momento...

...

**Diddy Kong**

Lissa: Entonces, ¿qué diferencia a Diddy del resto de los primates, aparte de su camisa y gorra?

Robin: Bueno... he oído que puede interpretar una nota de guitarra...

Frederick: También está su famoso cañón lanza-maní. Esta pistola de aspecto bastante rústico dispara cacahuetes mortales como proyectiles. La potencia de estos cacahuetes aumentará a medida que Diddy Kong cargue su arma. Si se carga demasiado tiempo, es posible que estalle en su cara.

Lucina: Nunca pensé que escucharía que describieran a un cacahuate como "mortal"...

Robin: A velocidades intensas, casi cualquier cosa puede convertirse en un proyectil mortal. En todo caso, el maní es un sustituto muy inteligente para balas. A veces, después de golpear a un oponente, el maní se irá detrás de un sabroso tentempié que Diddy puede utilizar para restaurar su salud.

Lucina: Bueno, al menos no tenemos que lidiar con armas de fuego o balas reales. He oído historias sobre otros reinos... Suenan como armas terribles.

Robin: Es cierto, aunque yo diría que mis rayos pueden ser igual de horribles. ¡Permítanme demostrarlo!

...

**Link**

Chrom: Imagínate que tuviéramos un espadachín del calibre de Link en los Custodios. Sin duda alguna, él sería un elemento muy útil.

Lissa: No lo sé, creo que Link trabaja mejor en solitario. Es su propio ejército de un solo hombre. Quiero decir, tiene la legendaria Espada Maestra, ese escudo indestructible que bloquea los proyectiles, su zarpa, un arco, un boomerang que atrae a sus enemigos, todas esas bombas... ¡Este tipo realmente es un aprendiz de todo!

Robin: Aún me pregunto dónde guarda todos los objetos.

Lucina: Link ha logrado salvar Hyrule innumerables veces, pero ciertamente no sin la ayuda de otros a lo largo de sus viajes. No creo que ningún hombre pueda lograr tales hazañas solo.

Chrom: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, hija.

Frederick: Bueno, podéis preocuparos por la posibilidad de contratar a Link más tarde. Por ahora tenemos una batalla en que centrarnos.

Robin: Correcto. Link se defenderá de nosotros a larga distancia y puede seguir un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Afortunadamente, yo también puedo.

...

**Zelda**

Chrom: Parece que estamos en presencia de la Princesa de Hyrule, Zelda. Mientras Peach es normalmente dócil e impotente en los juegos de Mario, Zelda es más activa y se hace cargo de la situación. En una de las más famosas aventuras de Link, asiste al Héroe del Tiempo desde las sombras. Es maravilloso ver a una princesa que pueda sostener su posición.

Robin: ¡Ja, ja, ha! ¡Escuchate! Estás empezando a sonar como Flavia.

Lissa: Espera... ¿estás insinuando que yo no doy lo mejor para Ylisse?

Lucina: ¿Y qué hay de mí, padre? ¿Piensas en mí como algunos nobles indolentes? Y yo que creía que era una buena princesa, espero que no se me vaya a eludir la responsabilidad...

Chrom: ¡O-Oh, no, no! Lucina, tu determinación es inquebrantable y eres una gran espadachín por excelencia. Lo siento si te he dado a entender lo contrario.

Lissa: Eh, ¡¿cómo que no te disculpas conmigo?!

Robin: De nuevo en el tema de Zelda, debo decir que estoy impresionado con su control sobre la magia. ¡Ni siquiera utiliza un tomo! Sería bueno para no tener que preocuparse porque se acabe el grimorio, ¿no?

Lucina: Lo que tu digas, Robin, pero has dominado las técnicas místicas fuera de la utilización de los tomos, ¿correcto? Después de todo, descendiste en nuestra batalla contra el Capitán Falcon y fue bastante dramático.

Lissa: Ah, ¡me acuerdo de eso! Y Robin también atrapa a sus enemigos con magia de unión. ¿Por qué nunca has hecho uno de esos trucos de fantasía en nuestras guerras, eh?

Robin: Si yo flotara como un Pegaso en el campo de batalla me encontraría a mí mismo lleno de flechas de los arqueros enemigos. En cuanto a mi magia vinculante, no es nada más que una manera llamativa de agarrar enemigos. Confía en mí, lanzando enemigos alrededor en un campo de batalla no es tan útil como lo es en Smash Bros; se necesita mucha más concentración de lo que crees. Hay un público que está viendo aquí, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no darles un espectáculo?

Lissa: Hmm, puede que tengas razón...

Robin: De cualquier modo, debemos tener cuidado con su ataque de Espectro. Ella puede conjurar a éstos usando su magia y sirven para atacar y defender. Si logramos dañar a los Espectros, Zelda no será capaz de convocarlos durante algún tiempo.

Frederick: El Fuego de Din también hará daño inmenso si te quedas atrapado en el centro de la explosión. Estén atentos a esto.

...

**Sheik**

Iñigo: ¿Puedes creer que algunas personas piensan que Sheik es un hombre? Por mi parte, ¡es una verdadera mujer cuando la veo!

Lucina: No estoy segura que tengamos pruebas concluyentes sobre el género de Sheik.

Iñigo: ¿Necesitas más pruebas que la intuición de un caballero?

Lucina: Me gustaría una declaración real y oficial. Sheik es bastante andrógino, así el género es difícil de precisar. Aunque yo no soy diferente, supongo. Pude ocultar mi identidad de género con poco esfuerzo, al igual que Sheik.

Iñigo: Sí, al parecer sin tu hermoso cabello debió ser como un juego de niños para ti. Mmmm... Apuesto que hay algo más... ¡Ah, eres plana!

Lucina: Por favor, deja ese pensamiento, Iñigo... ¡¿Dijiste plana?!

Iñigo:¡N-no! No importa, ¡d-de verdad! P-podrías, uh... ¿podrías dejar de apuntar la Falchion hacia mí...?

Robin: (Carraspea la garganta) Dejemos los horribles modales de Iñigo a un lado, Sheik es un buen oponente ágil y rápido. Debemos tener cuidado de que Sheik no nos atrape con la guardia baja. Se consciente de sus granadas que lanza.

...

**Ganondorf**

Lissa: Sabes, Ganondorf parece tener la misma clase que el padre de Robin.

Robin: Esa es una... conexión interesante. Supongo que mi padre y Ganondorf son expertos en el uso de las artes oscuras. Aunque probablemente Ganondorf es la amenaza que el cobarde de Valldar nunca fue. No es que... bueno, si.

Chrom: Hyrule ha caído ante él en numerosas ocasiones. Cada vez que es derrotado, finalmente se reencarna y otro héroe debe hacer frente a derrotarlo. Es un círculo vicioso de la desesperación, pero el héroe vestido de verde siempre trae la esperanza.

Lissa: Ya entiendo porque hay múltiples Ganons por ahí, pero ¿por qué hay también tantos Links y Zeldas en Hyrule? ¿Nadie lo encontró extraño?

Lucina: ¿Tal vez hay múltiples Hyrules? Todas las aventuras de Link parecen demasiado inconsistentes para ser conectadas.

Frederick: Así se podría pensar, pero la evidencia se ha revelado que todas las aventuras de Link tienen lugar en un sólo Hyrule. La línea del tiempo de Hyrule es un poco difícil de seguir, debo admitirlo. Mejor no hay que pensar en ello demasiado tiempo...

Robin: Los movimientos de Ganondorf son muy similares a los de Capitán Falcon, pero más lentos y más potentes. Debemos utilizar su pobre velocidad a nuestro favor.

Lissa: ...Uno pensaría que el Rey del Mal usaría más de su magia negra que los movimientos de un llamativo corredor de autos...

...

**Toon Link**

Lissa: Link ya era lindo, ¡pero ahora él es increíblemente adorable! ¡Mira esos pequeños y lindos ojos de gato!

Frederick: Esta encarnación de Link se ha ganado el título de "Toon Link" debido a su apariencia bastante animada. Es similar a un Link más icónico en términos de capacidad, pero Toon Link es más rápido y más ligero que él.

Chrom: He oído que en vez de montar a Epona, es más probable encontrarlo en un barco o en un tren.

Robin: Estar en un tren por todas partes no es exactamente gritar "caballero galante", sin duda...

Lissa: Estos guerreros de otros reinos tienen tanta tecnología increíble. Montados en carros metálicos con altas velocidades a su destino mientras se relaja en un asientos de felpa... (Suspiro) Suena como un sueño.

Frederick: Si usted me pregunta, un caballo fiel se adapta a cualquier soldado que viaje bien.

Lucina: Este Link puede ser más joven en apariencia, pero que todavía blande la Espada Maestra con confianza y ferocidad. Tengamos cuidado.

Chrom: Es una pena que la Espada Maestra se parezca mucho a un pequeño cuchillo con esta forma...

* * *

**_Disculpen si tengo algún error en la traducción, aan así, espero que sea entendible._**

**_¡Nos leemos pronto!_**


	3. Metroid y Kid Icarus

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aqui aparecen son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Nintendo y/o sus respectivos creadores, asi como la historia es propiedad de Wackyman4857 (te agradezco por permitirme traducirla).**_

* * *

**Samus**

Chrom: Este guerrero está cubierto de pies a cabeza con una armadura muy intimidante. Pensé que la armadura de Walhart era igual en ese sentido, pero parece que estoy equivocado.

Frederick: Ella es Samus Aran, una cazarrecompensas intergaláctica, y la armadura que lleva se llama Power Suit.

Lissa: Es una armadura muy elegante. Aunque supongo que nadie podría destacarse con algo así.

Kellam: Sí, tú puedes pensar eso.

Lissa: ¡Ah! Kellam, ¡¿cuándo has llegado?!

Kellam: He estado aquí desde que comenzó el análisis de los Smashers.

Lissa: Oh...

Kellam: Puedo sentirme identificado con Samus. Durante un tiempo, la gente sólo se percató de la armadura y no de la mujer que estaba debajo de ella. De hecho, ¡la gente ni siquiera se dió cuenta de que era una chica! Tal vez debería reconocer que nunca voy a ser notado y conseguiré algo así como el Power Suit. Llegare lo lejos con el nombre Kellam y me acabaré convirtiendo en una armadura de pies a cabeza.

Lissa: Kellam, me estás deprimiendo...

Kellam: Sí, ya lo se.

Robin: ... Cooomooo sea, el brazo de cañón que está en el Power Suit puede disparar dos misiles guiados y poderosos Súper Misiles. También existe la clásica "Toma de Carga" hay que tener cuidado con eso. Asegúrate de protegerte cuando la veas venir, Lucina.

Lucina: Entendido. Va a ser duro hacerle un hueco en dicha armadura resistente, pero lo voy a dar todo. De todos modos, tu debes tratar de animar a Sir Kella-Oh, ¿no debía decirlo?

Kellam: No...

Lucina: ...

...

**Zero Suit Samus**

Lucina: Padre, ¡Samus se quitó la ropa!

Chrom: Yo no diría una frase que tan provocativa si fuera tú, pero sí, me parece que Samus se ha desecho del Power Suit. Ella ya no se debe sentir agobiada por esa cosa, pero no estoy seguro de lo mucho que su rendimiento mejorará llevando simplemente un traje muy ajustado.

Robin: En vez del Traje de Poder, lo que Samus lleva ahora se llama el Zero Suit. Samus ha sufrido algún tipo de formación muy intenso hoy en día, así que sin esa armadura tan voluminosa su velocidad puede recompensar su defensa pérdida. Por no hablar de que la pistola que lleva ahora nos puede paralizar momentáneamente si dispara hacia nosotros.

Frederick: Creo que tendrás que evitar que te desintegre, Robin. He oído que en el pasado puede que Samus Zero te atrape en una avalancha interminable de fuego.

Robin: ¡Uf! Eso es algo en lo que no me gusta pensar ... Afortunadamente encontré una manera de escapar de su infinito fuego, así que no hay necesidad de preocuparse por eso.

Frederick: Es bueno saberlo. De todos modos, de vuelta en el tema de su equipo, los nuevos zapatos de tacón alto ella trae son más que una declaración de moda. La ayudan a recuperarse muy bien, y te dejarán una impresión en la cara si se los permites.

Lissa: Dejen todo eso a un lado, ¿no creen que el Zero Suit un poco... atrevido? Basta con mirar esa cosa! Ella prácticamente lleva nada en absoluto.

Chrom: Ahora que lo mencionas, entre más lo miro, mis mejillas comienzan a quemarse...

Lucina: ¡PADRE! ¡¿No tienes vergüenza?! ¡La única persona que debe hacer que te sonrojes es madre!

Chrom: ¡P-por supuesto! ¡Tienes toda la razón! Y-yo sólo miraré hacia otro lado...

Lucina: ¡Tú, rubia ramera! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer que mi padre tenga fantasías sobre de tu cuerpo?! Robin, ¡vamos a darle a esta mujer una lección de dolor que nunca olvidará!

Robin: Trata de no involucrarme en uno de tus momentos de celos...

...

**Pit**

Pit: ¿Qué me puedes decir acerca de estos luchadores, Palutena?

Lissa: ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Es nuestro turno para analizar a los combatientes, amigo! ¡Tú ya tuviste tu día en el sol!

Pit: ¿Qué? No es justo, ¡yo también necesito consejos sobre cómo luchar! Además, ¡no te vayas a robar nuestro humor de la cuarta pared! ¡Ya es bastante malo que se estén robando nuestro huevo de Pascua!

Robin: Si mal no recuerdo, era Snake en Super Smash Bros. Brawl quien comenzó con este huevo de Pascua. Yo no creo que tengas ningún derecho de llamarnos ladrones.

Pit: ¡N-no importa! Si eres tan insistente en que yo no obtenga asesoramiento de Palutena, ¡sólo te daré una paliza! ¡Ya que como capitán de la guardia real, soy un experto en todo tipo de armas! ¡Puedo disparar flechas desde lejos e incluso controlar su trayectoria después de disparar! ¡Mi Brazal Radial te enviará volando hacia arriba antes de que te des cuenta! ¡También tengo mis Orbitales Escudo, que reflejarán cualquier proyectil para mandartelo de nuevo! ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer contra mi!

Frederick: Hm. Esa pequeña réplica sólo me salvó del esfuerzo de tener que explicar tus técnicas de lucha. Qué conveniente.

Robin: Bueno. Ahora puedo planificar una estrategia adecuada.

Chrom: Este ángel no es exactamente muy listo, ¿verdad?

Pit: ... Oh, chicos, incluso si saben todos mis movimientos, ¡me refería a lo que dije! ¡Te voy a derrotar en el nombre de la Diosa de la Luz!

Lucina: ¡Ya lo veremos!

Lissa: Uh, ¿por qué este chico tiene que robarnos la atención?

...

**Palutena**

Chrom: ...

Lissa: Chrom, has estado mirando a Palutena desde que salió al campo de batalla. ¿Pasó algo entre tú y ella?

Palutena: Oh, yo creo que todavía está un poco de mal humor por las burlas de Viridi y mis comentarios.

Lissa: ¡Eh! ¡¿También vas a meterte en nuestra conversación?!

Robin: Palutena y Viridi ciertamente pusieron de mal humor a Chrom con esos comentarios de "copia". Honestamente, fue un poco irónico considerando que Pit Sombrío también forma parte de la lista.

Palutena: Es verdad, no voy a negar eso. Aún así, no tengo el control sobre si Pit Sombrío decide unirse a la batalla o no. Van a tener que tomar esa denuncia ante una autoridad superior.

Frederick: Yo no estaba consciente de que había una autoridad superior a un dios...

Lucina: Debo decir que la Diosa de la Luz tiene un parecido sorprendente a Naga. Aunque Naga es bondadosa y noble, por otro lado Palutena parece ser... todo lo contrario.

Palutena: Oh, vamos. Puedo hacer algunas bromas de vez en cuando, sí, pero debes saber que me importan profundamente la humanidad y todos mis súbditos.

Lissa: Estoy a favor de las burlas y bromas... ¡pero tú has llegado demasiado lejos, señorita! Robin, Lucina, no me importa que sea una diosa, ¡denle una lección de buenos modales!

Chrom: Sí, vamos a darle una derrota humillante. ¡Robin, es mejor que consigas la Bola Smash durante este combate! ¡No estoy dispuesto a perder!

Robin: Dioses... No he visto ese comportamiento de Chrom en mucho tiempo.

Palutena: Si esa es tu respuesta, entonces supongo que tendré que darte un castigo divino para componerte. Tengo muchas habilidades diferentes, ya sabes. ¿Cuál debo usar para golpearte?

* * *

**_¡Capítulo 3 terminado! Dark Pit aparecerá después porque... ¿así lo quiso el autor?_**

**_Me alegra que les guste este fic a pesar de sólo hacer una traducción._**

**_¡Hasta pronto!_**


	4. Series de Fire Emblem

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aqui aparecen son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Nintendo y/o sus respectivos creadores, asi como la historia es propiedad de Wackyman4857 (te agradezco por permitirme traducirla).**_

* * *

**Marth**

Frederick: Este es un hombre que no necesita presentación.

Robin: Hemos luchado contra Marth varias veces durante nuestras aventuras en Outrealm, pero enfrentarme al propio Rey Heroico no deja de ser una experiencia surrealista para mí. Este hombre es una leyenda.

Lissa: Sin embargo, me siento un poco mal por él. Todos lo conocen sólo por su aparición en Smash Bros y no por sus verdaderas hazañas. Cuando pienso en ello, creo que con Robin y Lucina sucede lo mismo.

Robin: Bueno, eso es normal. Yo nunca podría competir en popularidad con todas esas estrellas como Mario o Link. Puede que mucha gente nunca ha oído hablar de mí o de lo que hago, pero no me ofendo... Así que estoy emocionado de tener esta oportunidad.

Lucina: En efecto. Creo que es un honor el tener la oportunidad de luchar contra uno de mis antepasados. Aunque debo admitir que siempre estoy preocupada por lo que pudiera pensar de mí si supiera que "robé" su identidad, ya sea por una causa noble o no...

Chrom: Me gustaría pensar que estaría honrado de saber que su nombre fue utilizado como un símbolo de esperanza. Además, no es como si alguien estuviera convencido de que realmente eras el Rey Heroico. Después de todo, él está muerto.

Frederick: He estudiado las técnicas de Marth a través de los viejos libros de guerra. Su estilo de lucha es muy parecido al de mi señor Chrom y sus movimientos son rápidos al igual que su esgrima. Puede contrarrestar sus ataques y atacar ferozmente con una ráfaga de espadazos llamados Danza de Sable. Lo más importante es tener cuidado con la punta de su espada.

Robin: Ah, sí, he leído sobre eso. La punta de su espada es donde reside la mayor parte de su poder, y sí llega a golpearnos nos hará un daño considerable. Usa tus mejores movimientos ya que no importa si lo atacamos de lejos o de cerca, terminará por contraatacar.

Lucina: Teniendo en cuenta de que mi técnica está basada en él, debería ser capaz de predecir sus movimientos. Vamos a ver quién es el mejor "Marth".

...

**Ike**

Frederick: ¡Bueno, esto es un honor! Parece que su rival el día de hoy será el Héroe Radiante. Él era el líder de los mercenarios Greil y fue una figura prominente en la famosa Guerra del Rey Loco.

Robin: Sí, recuerdo su aparición en Brawl. Ike no era tan musculoso e intimidante como parece ser ahora. Creo que esto es una encarnación diferente.

Lissa: Claro, el tipo parecía un pelele en ese entonces, ¡pero míralo ahora! Nunca antes había visto músculos tan grandse. ¡Es un pastel de carne de verdad!

Chrom: Hmm, no es tan impresionante. No es por presumir, pero creo que mis músculos han sido gracias a mis ejercicios de entrenamiento recientes.

Robin: Aww, ¿te sientes un poco inseguro hoy, Chrom?

Chrom: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tonterías! ¡No necesitó probar que soy mejor que Ike o que alguien más!

Robin: Está bien Chrom. No vamos a discutir el porqué él es mejor.

Chrom: ¡Oh, cállate! Si yo fuera tú, estaría más centrado en la batalla que en hacerme bromas.

Robin: Ja, ja, bien. La espada que lleva Ike, Ragnell, es tan amenazante como parece, y ser golpeado por semejante arma te dejará mucho dolor. La mayoría de sus ataques son lentos y fáciles de evitar, sin embargo, sí planeamos nuestro curso de ataque sabiamente no debería ser demasiado difícil de tratar. Él puede arremeter hacia nosotros con un espadazo poderoso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y puede contrarrestar nuestros ataques también, por lo que debemos tener cuidado con esos movimientos.

...

**Robin (contra Lucina)**

Lissa: Whoa, ¿por qué es un reto de Robin contra Lucina? ¿Se harán mucho daño?

Robin: Oh no, tienes una idea equivocada, Lissa. Chrom y yo sólo decidimos probar la fuerza de Lucina con un poco de combate amistoso. Aunque... ¡por más amigable que pueda ser la batalla, no nos vamos a detener! ¡Será mejor que te prepares, Lucina!

Lucina: Ciertamente no esperaba un examen sorpresa... Estoy acostumbrada a combatir con otros Custodios, pero el aire electrificado de Smash Bros me da un poco de miedo. No estoy segura de si tengo la destreza para enfrentarme a una mente tan brillante como tú.

Robin: No conseguirás nada con la falta de confianza. Pensé que tenías más dedicación que eso. Ven ahora, no debería ser demasiado difícil. Después de todo, casi me matas una vez, ¿recuerdas?

Lucina: ¡N-no menciones eso tan a la ligera!

Frederick: Componte a ti misma, milady. La cosa más importante a saber sobre la lucha contra Robin es que incluso con todos sus poderosos hechizos de largo alcance y su capacidad de utilizar los ataques Smash fuertes y rápidos en el aire usando su Espada Trueno, sus tomos y la espada no durarán para siempre. Si Robin se emociona con el uso de estas armas, desaparecerán por un período de tiempo. Cuando Robin quede indefenso y debilitado, es tu momento para atacar.

Lissa: Oh, ¡y debes tener cuidado con Nosferatu! Te robará tu salud mientras Robin se recupera. Si te ataca por la espalda te hará aún más daño.

Chrom: Me iré durante la mayoría de los combates de Robin, pero una vez que obtenga la Bola Smash le voy a dar una mano. Y cuando esto suceda, es mejor que estés preparada para un ataque devastador, Lucina. No pienses en mí como tu padre, ni en Robin como tu amigo/a. Piensa que somos típicos adversarios.

Lucina: Muy bien... ¡Te demostraré de que soy capaz! ¡Prepárate!

Robin: ¡Eso me gusta más!

...

**Robin (Clon)**

Lissa: ¡Whoa! ¡¿Otro Robin?! Esto significa que... ¡¿Grima está de vuelta?!

Robin: No lo creo. Escuché que los "Trajes alternativos" son muy comunes en el mundo de Smash Bros. Aunque todavía encuentro extraño el poder enfrentarme a mí mismo/a. Por lo menos desde mi lucha contra el Dragón Caído y mi copia en la Fuente de la Verdad, tengo experiencia en ello.

Frederick: También yo se algo de la epidemia de trajes alternativos. Por lo general tienen un esquema de color diferente al original. Incluso he oído que podrían ser falsos Robins del género opuesto.

Robin: ¿Yo mismo/a del sexo opuesto? ¡Eso es increíblemente espeluznante!. Sólo voy a olvidar que lo dijiste...

Lucina: A diferencia de Grima, esta versión parece tener tus patrones y movimientos exactos. ¿Hay alguna estrategia que me puedas decir para terminar con este/a impostor/a?

Robin: Vamos a ver... Mis tomos de Trueno y Arcfire son ideales para crear distancia entre mi oponente y yo. También puedo hacer bastante daño con los ataques Smash gracias a mi Espada Trueno. Sin embargo, todos estos movimientos tienen sus limitaciones. Si utilizo mis hechizos demasiado, mis tomos desaparecerán y voy a tener que prescindir de ellos por un tiempo. Si este clon mío no utiliza sus tomos sabiamente, podemos atacar mientras esté vulnerable vulnerable. Ah, y yo no recomendaría tratar de contraatacar hechizos como Toron o Arcfire. Van a durar más tiempo que tu invencibilidad y siguen haciendo daño. También debes asegurarte de no acercarte sigilosamente detrás del clon, o de lo contrario mi copia drenará tu energía utilizando Nosferatu.

Chrom: Me pregunto si un impostor de mí mismo aparecerá cuando este/a falso/a Robin obtenga la Bola Smash.

Frederick: Cualquier persona que se atrva a hacerse pasar por usted, milord, estará derribado. Confío en que lo harás pagar, Robin.

Robin: Por supuesto.

* * *

_**Aquí tampoco apareció Lucina, creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de donde saldrá junto con Dark Pit.**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	5. Series de Kirby y Star Fox

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen son de mi propiedad, pertenecenn a Nintendo y/o sus respectivos creadores, así como la historia es propiedad de Wackyman4857 (te agradezco por permitirme traducirla).**_

* * *

**Kirby**

Stahl: Eh, mira. ¡Es Kirby! Es un poco pequeño, ¡pero puede hacer más de lo que piensas! ¡Tiene el máximo de color rosa!

Frederick: No estoy seguro de que el color tenga que ver con la fuerza...

Chrom: Es difícil creer que una criatura de aspecto tan inocente pueda ser una amenaza.

Robin: En efecto. Kirby tiene una excelente recuperación y muchos ataques fuertes. Sin embargo, su habilidad más conocida es la capacidad de copiar. Si se le da la oportunidad, él podría tragarnos y robar no sólo nuestra apariencia, también nuestras habilidades.

Lissa: Sólo de pensar en ser tragados por Kirby me pone los pelos de punta.

Stahl: ¿Cómo es que el estómago de Kirby no tiene fondo? ¡Puede probar todos los deliciosos bocadillos en Dreamland! Pasteles, piruletas, Maxi Tomates...

Frederick: ¡Deja las delicias a un lado, Stahl! Se podría pensar que después de tragar a su oponente lo digiera en vez de liberarlo...

Robin: Ese suele ser el caso, pero supongo que los Smashers no son tan fáciles de digerir como los enemigos contra los cuales está acostumbrado a luchar.

Lissa: Hey, ¿dónde los ha dejado Kirby cuando hace copias de ustedes?

Robin y Lucina: ...

Lissa:... Sí, esos rostros son suficiente respuesta para mí. Perdón por preguntar.

Lucina: ¡D-de todos modos! Kirby es un rival difícil, pero es de peso ligero, lo que significa que debe ser fácil sacarlo del escenario. ¡Vamos a atacar con todas nuestras fuerzas!

Stahl: Sandwiches, caramelo jumbo, carne...

Robin: ... ¿Aún piensas en comida?

...

**Rey Dedede**

Chrom: Me he estado preguntando... ¿Dreamland siquiera necesita una monarquía? Es un lugar bastante suave con ninguna civilización real para hablar.

Frederick: No creo que haya una verdadera monarquía en Dreamland, milord. El título de "rey" que utiliza el Rey Dedede para presentarse es sólo parte de la fantasía salvaje de este glotón ha soñado para sí mismo.

Lucina: El gran castillo donde vive sin duda se suma a la imagen. Ha dedicado si no otra cosa... Oh, ¿pero no hay un pequeño pueblo en Dreamland? Cappy Town, creo que se llamaba.

Chrom: Hm, me pregunto qué fue de él. ¿Tal vez destruyeron la ciudad? Supongo que es un misterio que nunca podremos resolver.

Frederick: De hecho, dudo que Dedede reconocería la ciudad si se lo pidieras. Es un secreto muy bien guardado...

Lissa: Kirby y Dedede son un poco parecidos. Los dos son muy perezosos y les encanta meter sus rostros. La única diferencia es que Kirby es encantador y adorable mientras Dedede es... todo lo contrario. A su favor, sin embargo, ¡él ha ayudado a Dreamland en el pasado!

Robin: Muy bien, basta con el chisme. Lucina, Rey Dedede puede realizar una gran cantidad de trucos peligrosos con su martillo. Uno de ellos incluye usarlo para golpear Waddle Dee y mandarlos a nuestro controlar su trayectoria, así que ten cuidado con sus juegos mentales.

Lucina: Yo debería ser capaz de batear a los Waddle Dee y devolvérselos con sorprendente precisión.

...

**Meta Knight**

Lissa: Si tuviera que ser honesta, ¡creo que Meta Knight es mucho más adorable que Kirby!

Lucina: ¿En serio? Meta Knight es un caballero orgulloso y distinguido de Dreamland. ¿Por qué lo encuentras adorable?

Lissa: ¡Basta con mirar a la pequeña capa que viste y es un chico duro! ¡Ohh, es como un cachorro de vestir para las fiestas! Sólo quiero pellizcar sus mejillas.

Robin: Lissa, si él escucha lo que estás diciendo es probable que te rebane las coletas. O tal vez incluso tu cabeza...

Lissa: *Traga saliva* Lo tendré en cuenta...

Chrom: Meta Knight es un caballero bastante consumado con su propia nave, Hal Abarda, y una tripulación leal... Ya sabes, Dedede tiene su propio castillo y Meta Knight tiene su propia nave, ¿no crees Kirby merece algo como el héroe de Dreamland?

Robin: En una pequeña casa tal vez él se adapte bien. Por lo que he oído, le gusta la vida sencilla. Si tenía un castillo o una aeronave, probablemente vendió todo para la comida.

Chrom: Hm, probablemente. Yo recuerdo que recogió una gran cantidad de tesoro en un punto. Me pregunto qué hizo con él...

Frederick: Aunque es pequeño en estatura, Meta Knight puede cortarte como un pañuelo de papel antes de que tuvieras tiempo de reaccionar. No hay que subestimar a este guerrero cuando se trata del manejo de la espada.

Lissa: *suspiro* No hay que subestimar su simpatía tampoco.

Meta Knight: ¿Le importaría repetir esa declaración, hermosa doncella?

Lissa: ¡EEEP!

...

**Fox**

Lissa: ¡Oh, oh! ¡Creo que sé quién es este tipo! Él es, um... Falco, ¿verdad?

Vaike: ¿Qué? ¡Ése no es Falco! Se encuentra ante ti Fox McCloud, ¡el líder del equipo de mercenarios intergalácticos Star Fox!

Lissa: Wow, supongo que incluso Vaike sabe lo que hace a veces.

Vaike: ¡Por supuesto! Él es famoso en toda la galaxia después de todo. Además, es un zorro llamado Fox. Incluso un idiota como yo puede recordar algo tan fácil como eso.

Robin: Es un milagro que llegara allí, Lissa...

Lissa: ¡Mmm!

Vaike: ¡Ahora vamos a ver "Cómo darle una lección a Fox"! Este hombre se mueve en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y estará frente a ti en ningún momento. Su pistola no te echa atrás, pero si dejas que el fuego esté sobre ti sin cesar, ¡te encontrarás en altos porcentajes rápidamente!

Robin: Lo que más me preocupa es su reflector. Podía enviar mis hechizos a mí si no tengo cuidado. Va a ser difícil medir los movimientos de un oponente tan rápido, pero tendremos que solucionarlo.

Lucina: Esta criatura de otro mundo tiene tantas armas extrañas que nunca he visto antes... Va a ser una batalla interesante.

...

**Falco**

Vaike: ¡Ahora este es Falco! Falco Lombardi, ¡uno de los pilotos más malos en el sistema Lylat! Él es mucho más parcial a los combates en el aire en su Arwing que ir por el suelo como aquí. Tiene sentido ya que él es un pájaro y todo.

Chrom: Tengo curiosidad, Vaike. ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en el equipo Star Fox?

Vaike: ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que no puedes verlo? ¡La rivalidad entre Fox y Falco es igual que la nuestra!

Chrom: ¿Lo es? No estoy muy seguro de eso.

Vaike: ¡Por supuesto que lo es! Están dos guerreros siempre tratando de superar al otro y demostrar quien es superior, igual que nosotros. Pero al final del día luchan de lado a lado y enseñan una lección a cualquiera que se oponga a ellos.

Chrom: Hmm, supongo que sí.

Robin: De todas formas, Falco y Fox tienen estilos de lucha similares, pero hay algunas diferencias. Su pistola es más lenta que la de Fox, pero te hace retroceder y es mucho más potente. También usará su reflector contra nosotros, haciendo de él un rival mucho más peligroso.

Lucina: Más problemas para mí, entonces, lo tomo. Ahora también voy a tener que ser conscientes de el reflector.

* * *

_**He decidido actualizar de una vez ya que creo que me estoy tardando milenios. El siguiente capítulo lo tendrán (si no surgen problema) en dos o tres días.**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	6. Series de Pokémon

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Nintendo y/o sus respectivos creadores, así como la historia es propiedad de Wackyman4857 (te agradezco por permitirme traducirla).**_

* * *

**Pikachu**

Lissa: Aww, ¡mira a ese pequeño chico adorable! ¡Sólo quiero darle un gran abrazo y pellizcar sus mejillas!

Frederick: ¿No lo sabes, mi señora? Ése es Pikachu, un Pokémon ratón. Las mejillas rojas atractivas que se ven son en realidad pequeños sacos que albergan poderosas cargas eléctricas. Si lo asustas, podría darte descargas eléctricas.

Chrom: No suena como que sería una buena mascota.

Robin: Tratará de atacarnos con pequeños rayos de electricidad. Mi propia dosis de Trueno debe ser una buena medida contra eso. En cuanto a ti, Lucina, debes tener muchas oportunidades para contrarrestar los movimientos de Pikachu, especialmente su ataque Cabezazo.

Lucina: ...

Robin: ¿Sucede algo, Lucina?

Lucina: Es que... ¿debemos luchar contra una criatura tan adorable? Parece que somos crueles.

Robin: ...Lucina, como dijo Frederick, esto es una batalla. Tenlo en cuenta.

Lissa: Sí, ¿pero no crees que sea divertido acurrucarse con él o disfrazarlo? ¿Podríamos darle una chaqueta fresca o algo así? ¡Oh, oh, o vestirlo como una belleza sureña!

Lucina: (chilla) ¡Sólo de pensar en lo adorable que sería me hace tan lindo!

Robin: (Suspiro)

...

**Charizard**

Lucina: Si nuestro oponente en esta ocasión es un dragón, la Falchion debe hacer un buen trabajo.

Fredrick: Milady, a pesar de su apariencia, Charizard no es un Dragón. En realidad es un "ave" de fuego. Las Alas de Llama pueden llevar a este Pokémon cerca de una altitud de 4.600 metros y puede lanzar fuego.

Robin: Eso es bastante específico, Frederick. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con toda esta información?

Frederick: Tengo el fin de ayudarlos en nuestras luchas contra Pokémon, he adquirido un interesante dispositivo llamado "Pokedex". Está lleno de muchos hechos interesantes sobre nuestros oponentes.

Lissa: Oh, ¡he oído acerca de la Pokedex! ¿Estás pensando en capturarlos a todos ellos, Frederick? ¡Estoy segura de que el Profesor Oak lo agradecería!

Frederick: Me temo que mis servicios para usted y mi señor Chrom me mantienen ocupado lo suficiente, princesa Lissa. No tengo ningún deseo de "atraparlos a todos."

Chrom: Dudo que tendría mucha suerte con eso de todos modos. Me han dicho que nuevas especies de Pokémon brotan como malas hierbas cada pocos años.

Robin: Esas curiosidades son agradables, Frederick, pero ¿tienes alguna información sobre cómo ganarles en combate?

Frederick: Como ya he dicho, Charizard puede escupir fuego por la boca y hacer un poco de daño. Ataca con sus alas y puede lanzar grandes rocas para enviarte a volar fuera del escenario. Debes tener cuidado con su movimiento "Envite Ígneo". Este poderoso ataque lo hará golpear en vueltas bastante lejos, pero Charizard también recibirá daño en el retroceso. Si puedes parar este movimiento, seguramente va a ser contraproducente para nuestro amigo volador. Se recomiendan escudos y proyectiles.

Lucina: ¡Sea dragón o no, la Falchion lo golpeará de la misma manera!

Frederick: Charizard se convierte en un verdadero dragón cuando pasa por una transformación especial llamada Mega Evolución. Sin embargo, cuando se produce esta transformación, va a llegar a ser demasiado poderoso para atacar con eficacia. Cuando se convierte en Mega Charizard X, esta batalla se convertirá en una prueba de resistencia, hasta que vuelva a su forma original.

...

**Lucario**

Robin: ¿Ese pequeño artilugio, qué puede decir acerca de éste Pokémon, Frederick?

Frederick: Este es Lucario, el Pokémon Aura. "Al detectar el aura que emana de los demás, puede leer sus pensamientos y movimientos." O al menos eso dice la Pokedex.

Lucina: ¿Aura?

Frederick: Sí, creo que el aura es la energía azul que fluye a través de sus manos. Puedes pensar en ello como su energía vital. Lucario es capaz de canalizar esta energía y aprovechar su poder. Lo más importante a tener en cuenta sobre Lucario es que cuanto más daño que recibe, más fuerte se vuelve su aura. Si usted estás contra Lucario, lo mejor es terminar lo más rápido posible. Lo que le permite sostener toneladas de daños puede resultar catastrófico.

Robin: ¿Un oponente que se hace más fuerte al recibir más daño? Que fascinante. Esto va a ser una batalla interesante.

...

**Jigglypuff**

Chrom: Este Pokémon se ve tan ligero que parece que va a flotar en cualquier segundo

Frederick: Jigglypuff es de hecho uno de los luchadores más ligeros aquí, milord. Se ha ganado el título del "Pokémon Globo". "Las cuerdas vocales de Jigglypuff pueden ajustar libremente la longitud de onda de su voz. Este Pokémon utiliza esta capacidad de cantar precisamente para hacer a sus enemigos más somnolientos." Por lo menos, así lo asegura el Pokedex.

Lucina: Escuché que Jigglypuff sólo quiere impresionar a la gente con su forma de cantar, pero ella se ofende cuando se duermen por su voz.

Lissa: ¡Sí, y luego les hace cosas en la cara mientras duermen! ¡Eso es grosero!

Robin: Lissa, me has hecho eso en tres ocasiones distintas.

Lissa: Sí, pero... cuando lo hago, es lindo y divertido.

Robin: Sí, claro... En fin, Jigglypuff es muy aerodinámica y puede precipitarse abajo si la dejas. Ella también tratará de chocarse contra ti gracias a su ataque Desenrollar.

Frederick: No te olvides de su ataque Descanso. Si ella logra aterrizar con éxito, los efectos serán devastadores para ti.

Lucina: Efectivamente, pero si pierde, va a quedar vulnerable por un largo tiempo. Es útil pero ligera como una pluma, esto la hace más fácil de lanzar, y ka ventana de tiempo cuando duerme debe ser la oportunidad perfecta para enviarla a volar.

...

**Greninja**

Frederick: Este es Greninja, el "Pokémon Ninja". Según el Pokedex, "aparece y desaparece con la gracia de un ninja. Juega con sus enemigos con movimientos rápidos, mientras que va cortándolos con estrellas que lanza de agua más nítida."

Lissa: Eugh, esa bufanda en su... Por favor, no me digas que es su lengua.

Chrom: Parece que si. Un pañuelo que cubre la boca sin duda se suma al camuflaje y a los misterios de un ninja, pero una bufanda que sea lengua suena doloroso...

Lissa: ¡Agh! ¡No quiero llegar a estar cerca de esa cosa! Por eso me quedo tan lejos como sea posible de las ranas.

Robin: Eso es a menos que tú las estés metiendo a mi espalda...

Lissa: Vamos, ¿todavía no lo olvidas?

Frederick: Al igual que cualquier ninja, Greninja tiene una predilección por subterfugios y merodeando en las sombras. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se puede desaparecer y reaparecer en frente de ti con su movimiento de Discreción. La sombra que se desliza hacia ti como una cruz dará indicación de donde va a aparecer. Sustituto te distrairá con un señuelo de Greninja, mientras que intentará golpearte desde atrás cuando estés vulnerable. Si tienes cuidado y no lo golpeas con demasiada ansiedad, deberías ser capaz de detectar un farsante.

Lucina: Si Greninja es un tipo agua, estoy seguro de que va a ser lo suficientemente conductor para tomar un enorme golpe de Thoron.

Robin: Ah, amo tener la ventaja sobre este tipo.

...

**Mewtwo**

Chrom: ...¿Hmm? Yo tenía entendido que Mewtwo iba a honrarnos con un duelo, pero no hay nadie.

Lissa: Sí, ¿qué pasa?

Anna: ¡Oh, ¿escucho un par de castores impacientes tratando de echar un vistazo a mi estrella?! Hombre, ¡yo soy muy afortunada de haber embolsado como un cajón a la multitud! ¡Voy a estar nadando en oro en poco tiempo!

Robin: ...¿Anna? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Anna: Ah, ustedes...

Robin: Tú no tienes que sonar tan decepcionada... Ahora ¿vas a responder a mi pregunta?

Anna: Como la mayoría sabe, yo he puesto la mercancía en un segundo plano por el momento y me convertí en agente de Mewtwo.

Chrom: Te... ¿Te convertiste en la agente de un experimento de la ciencia que está fuera de control? Ese es un primer cliente bastante interesante... ¿Qué plan para hacer dinero es este? ¿Es algo parecido a lo que hiciste con Tiki?

Anna: Ah, ¡pobre de mí! ¿Tienes que mirar a esta chica linda e inocente como una especie de ladrona vil que busca robar de los incautos?

Chrom: Francamente, sí.

Anna: No eres alguien que anda con rodeos, ¿verdad, Chrom? Bueno, ya que somos compañeros de armas... Supongo que puedo dejarte entrar en mi enga- Quiero decir, mi última aventura empresarial. Ya sabes, ¿cómo harán estos fans de Smash para luchar contra Mewtwo? Desde que este Pokémon es de los veteranos de Smash más solicitados, vi una oportunidad de oro a la leche como la cantidad de dinero y fama como sea posible. Llegué a un acuerdo con los altos mandos de Super Smash Bros- que, a fin de hacer a Mewtwo jugable, ¡tendrías que comprar las dos versiones del juego!

Lissa: ¡¿Qué?!

Lucina: ¡E-ESO ES UN ROBO!

Frederick: ¿Por qué esta criatura te aceptó como su agente? Yo no creo que tenga alguna utilidad para él las monedas.

Anna: Oh, él estaba desesperado por volver a Smash Bros y golpear algunas cabezas, así que cuando le dije que podía traerlo de vuelta no dudó en saltar a la oportunidad. ¡Qué amor!

Chrom: No puedo creer esto... ¡Pagar por ambas versiones sólo para luchar contra un competidor! Has hecho algunas cosas avaras en el pasado, Anna, ¡pero esto va demasiado lejos!

Anna: ¿Avariciosa? ¿Yo? Si no fuera por mi brillante propuesta a los altos mandos Mewtwo ni siquiera estaría en SSB! ¡Tienes mucha suerte! Además, ¿a quién no le gusta demasiado de Smash? Quisiera poderles dar un descuento, pero ya sabes, los peces gordos no lo permitirían... y yo no quiero.

Robin: (Suspiro) Así que tenemos que pagar por las dos versiones, ¿entonces podremos luchar contra Mewtwo?

Anna: ¡Por supuesto!... En la primavera. Él aún no está listo.

Lucina: ¡¿No está listo todavía?!

Robin: Bueno, supongo que tendremos que volver cuando Mewtwo pueda luchar. Aunque probablemente nos cueste un ojo de la cara...

* * *

_((¡Muchísimas gracias a _**PokeFanENinten **_(usuario en WattPad) por ayudarme en la traducción de los ataques!))_

**_Creo que por ahí hay uno que otro error en la traducción. Me costó un poco el traducirlo ya que algunas palabras no sabía como ponerlas o acomodarlas sin que se perdiera el sentido de la conversación, pero espero que se haya entendido el texto._**

**_¡Nos leemos!_**


	7. Luchadores Misceláneos

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Nintendo y/o sus respectivos creadores, así como la historia es propiedad de Wackyman4857 (te agradezco por permitirme traducirla).**_

* * *

**Mr. Game &amp; Watch**

Lissa: Oye, ¿dónde diablos está el próximo rival? Todo lo que veo esta línea muy rara...

Frederick: Tal vez debería tratar de mirar esa línea en un ángulo diferente, milady.

Lissa: ...¡Whoa! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Frederick: Lo que estás viendo es Mr. Game &amp; Watch. Proviene de una tierra donde todo es en dos dimensiones. Él es parte de una línea de juegos portátiles que son simples en naturaleza, pero los mismos eran escasos tiempo atrás, y mucha gente los encontró entrañables.

Lissa: Entonces, ¿qué puede hacer?

Lucina: Bueno... yo sé que puede voltear salchichas, para empezar...

Lissa: Mmm... salchichas en dos dimensiones... ¡Eso suena bastante bien!

Robin: Definitivamente no quiero esas salchichas, Lissa. Aparte de sus habilidades en la cocina, Mr. Game &amp; Watch es más notable en su ataque que se llama Juez. Los efectos y el poder de este ataque varían según el número que se eleva por encima de la cabeza. Si nos golpea con un '9', vamos a ser enviados al aire por un K.O.

Lucina: Sin embargo, no hay garantía de que el Juez volverá a dar 9, ¿cierto?

Robin: En efecto. No es la estrategia más fiable, pero el ataque todavía tiene muchos usos. Tengamos cuidado cada vez que lo utiliza.

...

**Little Mac**

Frederick: Este joven de aquí es Little Mac, una estrella en ascenso del boxeo del Bronx. A pesar de su pequeña estatura, él ha conseguido la victoria sobre muchos peleadores de peso completo, y es bastante muscolo-

Gaius: Pssst, ¡hey! ¡¿Doc está aquí?!

Doc Louis: ¡Hola Gaius! ¿Cómo te va, campeón? Apuesto que estas buscando a un poco de mis barras de chocolate, ¿no?

Gaius: ¿Todavía lo preguntas?

Robin: Gaius, ¿conoces a este hombre?

Gaius: ¡Por supuesto que conozco a este tipo! Es Doc Louis, un ex boxeador famoso y entrenador de boxeo actual. Él tiene un gran gusto por los dulces, sobre todo por el chocolate, al igual que su servidor. A veces me da buenas ofertas en las barras de chocolate de alta calidad.

Doc Louis: Gaius puede ser bueno con la espada, pero es rápido en sus pies y sabe como luchar en una pelea a puñetazos. Traté de hacer que se vaya directamente a unirse a la WVBA, pero supongo que un ladrón siempre es un ladrón. Es una lástima. Sentí que podrías llegar lejos, chico.

Gaius: Bueno, parece que tienes un alumno bastante prometedor ahí.

Doc Louis: ¡Claro que si! ¡Little Mac flota como una mariposa y pica como una abeja! ¡Sus golpes afectan más que un camión de basura, y con su golpe de K.O. tendrán que ver las estrellas cuando los lance!

Lucina: Suena como una fuerza mortal para alguien que no tiene armas.

Frederick: Efectivamente, pero tiene una de las mayores debilidades. Es muy pobre en los combates en el aire. Si tomas esta batalla fuera de tierra, encontrarás que su puñetazo no es nada más que una ligera brisa. Y su movimiento de recuperación no es muy bueno.

Robin: Así que debemos permanecer en el aire y tratar de echarlo del escenario, esperando que su mala recuperación haga del resto. Eso suena muy manejable.

Doc Louis: No estés tan seguro. ¡Muestra lo que tienes Mac!

...

**Duck Hunt**

Lucina: ¿Nuestros oponentes verdaderamente son este perro y el pato? No parece muy aptos para estar en una pelea...

Frederick: Así se podría pensar, mi señora Lissa, pero este perro y el pato en realidad tienen un arsenal mortal de barriles explosivos y todo un pelotón de francotiradores que los respalda. La fuerza combinada del perro y el pato junto con los tiradores se llama Duck Hunt.

Lissa: ¿Duck Hunt? ¿Crees que el pato no tenga disputa alguna con ese nombre? Quiero decir, ¡imagina que en lugar de ser llamados los "Custodios" seamos los "¡Tiradores de Chrom!".

Chrom: Es... ciertamente, Lissa tiene razón.

Frederick: Su nombre es el mismo que el título de su famoso videojuego. Como su nombre indica, el objetivo era cazar patos utilizando la Zarpa Nintendo. Al parecer el cazador, su perro y el pato dejaron a un lado sus diferencias para enfrentarse a los competidores de Smash Bros.

Chrom: Duck Hunt y Super Mario Bros se distribuyeron en el mismo cartucho de NES. Podría ser que ambos tengan la misma popularidad.

Lissa: Es un día triste en verdad, cuando te das cuenta de que Duck Hunt son más populares de lo que parecen...

Robin: ¿Así que el perro y el pato combaten cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que los tiradores tratan de disparar desde lejos? Esta batalla parece una brisa en la superficie, pero creo que podemos manejarlo.

Lissa: ¡Ustedes pueden hacerlo! ¡Duck Hunt contra los Tiradores de Chrom! ¡La pelea del siglo!

Chrom: ¡Eh! ¡Nunca estuve de acuerdo con un cambio de nombre!

...

**R.O.B**

Chrom: Este robot parece un poco arcaico en el diseño. Es decir... en términos de otras cosas que he visto en esta contienda. No tenemos nada de avanzada tecnología en Ylisse, así que supongo que no debería hablar.

Robin: Este es un Robotic Operating Buddy. R.O.B para abreviar. Era un periférico bastante único que podría ser utilizado para jugar ciertos juegos de Nintendo. Una reliquia de esto se encuentra en su ataque Gyro, donde arroja un trompo a sus oponentes.

Lissa: ¿Hay algún otro R.O.B. además de éste? ¡Sería interesante que pudiéramos conseguir nuestro propio robot!

Robin: Creo que este R.O.B. es el último de su especie. Los otros fueron volados en la Antigua Isla.

Lissa: ¿La Isla qué?

Robin: Oh, uh... Juega el Emisario Subespacial para más detalles.

Lissa: ¡No enchufes otro juego, ahora me lo dices!

Frederick: Tengan cuidado de sus propulsores, ya que pueden ser utilizados tanto para la recuperación como para atacar. La luz roja encima de su cabeza indica cuando R.O.B. ha cargado completamente su láser. No se olviden de eso, porque si lo hacen se asegurará que paguen el precio.

Lucina: Suena un poco como el Thoron de Robin, sólo que lo cobra por su cuenta. Tal vez si Robin fuera un cyborg podría lanzar el hechizo de trueno sin tener que hacerlo manualmente.

Robin: No hay modificaciones locas para mí, gracias... tengo que lanzar Thoron, claro, pero también tengo movimientos como Arcthunder y Elthunder. Prefiero mantener esta versatilidad.

Lissa: Hmm... Sería genial ser un cyborg. ¡Podría tener un nuevo ojo robótico que vea a través de las paredes!

Chrom: Prefiero que no sustituyas ninguna parte de tu cuerpo...

* * *

_**Ya voy a la mitad del fic, de verdad me alegro que les esté gustando la traducción. Si encontraron algún error no duden en hacérmelo saber para tener más cuidado.**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	8. Luchadores Misceláneos (Parte 2)

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Nintendo y/o sus respectivos creadores, así como la historia es propiedad de Wackyman4857 (te agradezco por permitirme traducirla).**_

* * *

**Ness**

Lucina: Es increíble que un chico tan joven aprendiera a dominar la magia con tal habilidad.

Robin: En realidad, Lucina, lo que Ness utiliza para combatir técnicamente no es magia. Se llama "PSI", y viene a través del poder de su mente y la manipulación de la realidad que le rodea. Sus capacidades van de gama de la levitación hasta telequinesis.

Lissa: Con todos estos trucos que Ness hace, ¿piensas que lee mentes?

Robin: ¿Quién sabe? ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo encerrado en tus pensamientos que no quieres que nadie se entere?

Lissa: N-No. ¡Soy un libro abierto! Yo estaba... Eh.. sólo me preocupaba de que tal vez Ness podría predecir cada movimiento.

Robin: Creo que él no puede hacer eso.

Frederick: No te dejes entrampar con sus habilidades psíquicas. De todos los combatientes en esta competición, Ness tiene uno de los tiros más mortales.

Robin: PK Thunder es una recuperación muy extraña en términos de funcionalidad. Si nos aseguramos de que el perno de trueno no le pegue, no podrá volver al escenario.

Chrom: Tener un niño tan pequeño como un adversario parece peculiar, pero sigue siendo un oponente. ¡No se arrepientan de golpearlo!

...

**Captain Falcon**

Owain: ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Es el poderoso Captain Falcon!

Lissa: ¿Eres un gran fanático de él, Owain?

Owain: ¡Por supuesto que lo soy, madre! Él no es sólo un piloto y corredor, ¡pero sí un cazador de recompensas experto que tiene el fuego de un verdadero guerrero! ¿Has visto como lleva a cabo sus ataques? ¡Deja escapar un poderoso "FALCON PUNCH!" antes de golpear a sus oponentes con la pasión y la ferocidad de un temible halcón! ¡Se pone los matices necesarios de un verdadero guerrero! ¡Se trata simplemente de una inspiración!

Lucina: No es tan inspirador cuando estás a punto de recibir de uno de esos golpes...

Owain: ¡Ah, es cierto! ¡Me había olvidado de que ya tuviste el privilegio de combatir contra Captain Falcon!

Chrom: Desde luego, no lo he olvidado. Sólo hizo falta un Falcon Punch para dejarme retorciéndome de dolor en el suelo. Fue simplemente humillante.

Frederick: Perdóname por no estar allí para protegerlo, milord. Nunca debí dejar que este sinvergüenza le pusiera una mano encima. Sólo de verlo una vez más me llena de rabia.

Chrom: Está bien, Frederick. Confío en que Robin se ocupará de este piloto rápidamente. Después de todo, él nos salvó tanto a Lucina como a mí antes.

Robin: Menos mal que llegué a tiempo. Incluso en una batalla de dos contra uno, Captain Falcon no se quedaría atrás.

Lucina: Estoy muy agradecida por la ayuda de Robin, pero siento que puedo mantener mi propia lucha contra Captain Falcon por ahora. ¡Voy a contrarrestar su Falcon Punch y lo mandaré a volar!

Owain: Antes de hacerlo, ¿te importaría conseguir su autógrafo para mí?

Lissa: Oh, Owain...

...

**Aldeano**

Chrom: ¡Oh! Bajen sus armas, ustedes dos. Parece un aldeano local se ha extraviado en el campo de batalla. No queremos que ningún transeúnte inocente se haga daño.

Frederick: En realidad, mi señor, este de aquí es el Aldeano, que ha de ser nuestro próximo rival.

Chrom: ¿Cómo dices? Mis disculpas por calcular mal, entonces. No es común ver a los aldeanos reconocidos como grandes guerreros.

Robin: Eso es cierto, aunque sabemos mejor que nadie que los pobladores son capaces de cosas increíbles en combate.

Chrom: De hecho, tienes razón. Donnel fue una excelente adición a los Custodios.

Lissa: Hey Donny, ¿sabes algo sobre el Aldeano?

Donnel: Mmm, no mucho. Sólo he estado en la ciudad del Aldeano una vez. ¡Es un bonito lugar! ¡Hay una gran cantidad de criaturas amistosas con quienes hablar por ahí!

Lissa: Oh, ¿qué tal la pequeña perrita linda que trabaja en el Ayuntamiento? ¡Me derrito cada vez que la veo!

Donnel: ¡Ja, ja, sí! ¡Ella es má dulce que la tarta de manzana!

Robin: ¿Sabes algo acerca del Aldeano en términos de lucha?

Donnel: Oh, ¡no hay luchas en ese pueblo! Aunque supongo que si tuvieran que ser creativos, el Aldeano podría armar una de esas cosas Llyod como un cohete y dispararlo, o usar el hacha pa' cortar árboles y enviarlos pa' bajo!

Lucina: ¿Qué pasa con esos globos que el Aldeano utiliza para recuperarse? Apuesto a que si los tronamos sin duda podríamos arruinar el día de los aldeanos.

Donnel: ¡Eso si es un plan!

...

**Olimar y los Pikmin**

Morgan: Padre/Madre, he estado estudiando todos los días para convertirme en un/a estratega de renombre, pero parece que tú y Olimar son unos grandes líderes. Incluso sin tus recuerdos, llevaste a los Custodios a la victoria, y Olimar consiguió reunir a un ejército en el momento que se estrelló en el planeta Pikmin. ¡Son prácticamente prodigios!

Robin: Je, supongo que tienes razón. Aunque no puedo decir que nací tan astuto/a como lo soy ahora. Estoy seguro/a de que estudié tan duro como tú. Incluso todavía tengo que estudiar nuevas estrategias y aún cometo errores.

Morgan: Supongo que Olimar todavía comete equivocaciones como un líder.

Robin: Olimar tiene la ventaja de ser capaz de arrancar Pikmin de la tierra cada vez que él desea, pero muchos Pikmin se han comido, aplastado, e incluso ahogado bajo su mando. No somos perfectos, Morgan. Hemos perdido muchos soldados de Ylisse y Regna Ferox, y cada día me duele saber que esas vidas se apagaron sin cuidado. Estoy seguro/a de que Olimar siente remordimiento cada vez que pierde una gran cantidad de Pikmin. Sólo nos queda esperar a crecer como líderes para que podamos llevar a nuestras tropas a la victoria y asegurar el bien de sus familias.

Morgan: Todo suena tan estresante y desalentador, pero sé que es sólo una parte del trabajo. Estoy lista/o para asumir esa carga. ¡Voy a estudiar tan duro como pueda y un día guiaré a nuestros soldados a la victoria!

Robin: Sé que lo harás, Morgan.

Chrom: Mientras están teniendo su momento padre-hija / madre-hijo, ¿por qué no nos dices más sobre Olimar, Frederick?

Frederick: Por supuesto. Es el capitán del espacio del planeta Hocotate que lucha contra el uso de criaturas llamadas Pikmin. Los Pikmin vienen en cinco colores: rojo, azul, amarillo, blanco y morado. Cada uno de estos Pikmin tienen diferentes fortalezas que ayudarán Olimar en su lucha. Él puede recuperarse al caer de un escenario con alas Pikmin, aunque mientras más lleve más le pesarán.

Lucina: Suena como una oportunidad perfecta para atacar. Voy a tomar ventaja de esta oportunidad.

...

**Wii Fit Trainer**

Frederick: Aquí tenemos a la/al Entrenadora/entrenador de Wii Fit. Esta/e combatiente es en realidad más conocida/o como instructora/instructor de yoga en un juego de la promoción de la aptitud, pero parece que ha dejado la estera de yoga detrás.

Lissa: ¿Estás seguro de que esta/e combatiente es una/un fanática/o de la salud? Quiero decir, ¡es tan pálida/o que parece un fantasma! ¡Está en la grave necesidad de un bronceado!

Robin: Sin duda, su tez deja mucho que desear, pero se puede decir que su estilo de lucha no es ajeno a un buen entrenamiento.

Chrom: Tal vez deberías tomar régimen del entrenamiento de esta/e luchadora/luchador, Lissa. Sus cursos pueden ayudarte a ponerte en forma.

Lissa: ¡Oye, tú actúas como si yo no hiciera ejercicio en absoluto! ¡Mi propio régimen de entrenamiento personal me mantiene perfectamente en forma, gracias! Hago ejercicio durante diez minutos, y luego me recompenso a mí misma con un caramelo y una siesta bien merecida.

Robin: Sí, consigues estar en la cima de la salud física entrenando por diez minutos, Lissa...

Lissa: ¡Tu sarcasmo me molesta!.

Lucina: Seamos cautelosos de su movimiento Saludo al Sol. No sólo hace un daño considerable, también restaura un poco de su salud, y esta capacidad se amplifica a partir de la respiración profunda.

* * *

_**Mi pequeño Morgan :3**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	9. Clones de los personajes

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aqui aparecen son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Nintendo y/o sus respectivos creadores, asi como la historia es propiedad de Wackyman4857 (te agradezco por permitirme traducirla).**_

* * *

**Dr. Mario**

Chrom: No tenía ni idea de que Mario supiera medicina. Es un gran talento.

Robin: Escuché que sus métodos no son tan avanzados. Su supuesta panacea para la enfermedad está compuesta por dos píldoras del mismo color.

Lissa: Supongo que cualquier persona puede ser un curandero en estos días. ¡Es una burla a mi profesión!

Frederick: Independientemente de sus habilidades como médico, ustedes encontrarán que Dr. Mario es mucho más lento que el personaje original, pero este sacrificio de velocidad se recompensa con mayor fuerza.

Lucina: Parece que no tiene ese extraño artilugio en su espalda.

Robin: Sí, nosotros no tenemos que preocuparnos por algún torrentes de agua que nos pueda empujar fuera del escenario, pero su ataque Dr. Tornado es igual de amenazante que el del verdadero Mario. Mantente alerta.

...

**Pit Sombrío**

Lissa: Wow, parece que Pit está teniendo un mal día. ¿Crees que quizás fuimos demasiado duros con él?

Pit Sombrío: ¿Qué? ¿Me estás confundiendo con un ángel sin cerebro? Es posible que tengas que ir a un examen de la vista, Ricitos de Oro. Odio tener que decírtelo, pero estás hablando con su doble superior en este momento.

Lissa: ¡¿Ricitos de Oro?!

Robin: Si tú reconoces que eres su doble, ¿por qué te molesta que te confundan con Pit?

Frederick: El grosero que ven es Pit Sombrío, un clon incompleto de Pit nacido del Espejo de la Verdad después de que el plan de la Diosa de Calamidad, Pandora, fuera frustrado. Desde su concepción no ha sido nada más que una molestia insignificante para los que le rodean, como un mosquito.

Pit Sombrío: Mmm, esa es una charla bastante larga viniendo del perro faldero de un patético Venerable.

Frederick: Puedo tomar cualquier palabra superficial que salga de tu boca, ¡pero no te atrevas a insultar a mi Señor!

Pit Sombrío: ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Vas a pelear conmigo, o simplemente vas a dejar que tus amigos peleen tus batallas por ti?

Lissa: ¡¿Qué pasa contigo y las referencias de cuentos de hadas?!

Frederick: ¡No voy a mancillar mi lanza frente a la suciedad como tú!

Chrom: No hay necesidad de estar tan agresivos por mí, Frederick. Este cobarde no va a abrir su boca después de que Robin y Lucina lo cortan en tiras.

Robin: Muy bien, Lucina, como dijo Frederick, Pit Sombrío es simplemente un clon de Pit, por lo que sus movimientos son muy similares al original. Sin embargo, sus flechas son más poderosas que las de Pit, pero son más lentas y difíciles de controlar. Su Brazal Eléctrico nos lanzará horizontalmente en lugar de verticalmente si nos golpea.

Lucina: El Brazal Eléctrico debe ser tan fácil de contrarrestar como el Brazal Radial. ¡Vamos a cortar las alas de este ángel por haberse atrevido a insultar a mi Padre y a nuestros camaradas!

Pit Sombrío: ¿Realmente crees que voy a perder ante algunos patéticos seres humanos? ¡Van a tener que pedir clemencia!

...

**Lucina**

Lucina: ¡Ah, otro clon!

Robin: En efecto. Al igual que Dr. Mario y Pit Sombrío, tú eres un clon de otro personaje en la lista de Smash, Lucina.

Lucina: ES-eso no es lo que quise decir...

Chrom: Es cierto que tanto Lucina y yo le debemos nuestro estilo de lucha a Marth, aunque diferimos en el hecho de que no distribuimos nuestro poder por igual a través de la espada. Puede no tener tanta potencia, pero con el equilibrio tiene sus ventajas.

Robin: Al igual que Marth, voy a tener cuidado con sus contraataques y su manejo rápido de la espada. Debo mantener mi distancia y lanzarle los hechizos. Su contraataque no será capaz de bloquear completamente conjuros como Arcfire y Toron. Los agarres también son una manera eficaz de contrarrestar ese movimiento.

Lucina: Es un poco preocupante... lo bien que sabes cómo derrotarme.

Robin: Naturalmente. Como estratega de los Custodios, debo saber las habilidades de todos nuestros soldados antes de decidir el curso de acción. Los he visto a todos en combate lo suficiente como para saber sus fortalezas y debilidades.

Lissa: Cuando lo pones así suena como si nos pudieras aplastar en cualquier momento si quisieras...

Frederick: Si Robin trata de atacarla por la espalda, yo le quito esa oportunidad de poner una mano sobre usted, milady. No hay necesidad de preocuparse.

Robin: Gracias, Frederick el Desconfiado...

* * *

_**Yo adoro la actitud de Pit Sombrío, ¿ustedes no?**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	10. Series de Xenoblade & Third Party

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aqui aparecen son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Nintendo y/o sus respectivos creadores, asi como la historia es propiedad de Wackyman4857 (te agradezco por permitirme traducirla).**_

* * *

**Shulk**

Chrom: ¿Quién es este joven? La espada que lleva en la espalda no se parece a nada que haya visto hasta ahora.

Robin: Parece un toque como Sol...

Frederick: Este es Shulk, un Huma proveniente de la Bionis. La espada que veis, milord, es la Monado. Se trata de una antigua espada que se ha utilizado para combatir a los Mechonis.

Lissa: ¿Humas? ¿Bionis? ¿Mechonis? ¡Más lento, Frederick! ¡Tu explicación simplemente me está causando más dudas!

Frederick: Me temo que esas preguntas tendrán que esperar, milady. Hay dos cosas importantes que deben saber acerca de la Monado. En primer lugar, la Monado puede aumentar los atributos de Shulk. Los símbolos de la espada indican el cambio que ha experimentado. Si la Monado le concede fuerza, es penalizada con la debilidad. Por ejemplo, en una técnica sus ataques van a hacer daño devastador para ustedes, pero no los lanzará muy lejos.

Robin: Así que la clave es ser conscientes de sus puntos fuertes y tratar de explotar sus debilidades. Esto no debería ser demasiado difícil.

Frederick: Hay una cosa más que deben saber acerca de la Monado. Se le ha concedido Shulk para tener visiones del futuro, y él puede usar esta habilidad para predecir sus ataques.

Lucina: ¡¿Predecir nuestros ataques?! ¿Cómo podemos derrotar a alguien así?

Frederick: No hay necesidad de pánico. Estas profecías tienen sus límites. No hay manera de que Shulk vaya a predecir el juego. Si parece que está tratando de superarte, ¡simplemente agarrarlo y golpealo ferozmente!

Lucina: Debo decir que siento bastante envidia de este muchacho. Una espada que puede predecir el futuro habría sido más útil durante nuestra cruzada para detener a Grima. Tal vez no habría cometido tantos errores...

Chrom: Nos fue muy bien sin alguna espada omnisciente. Tus advertencias del futuro nos ayudaron a construir un mejor mañana. Eso es más importante que cualquier paso en falso en el camino.

Lucina: Padre... Gracias.

Robin: Aunque Shulk lleva las de ganar con sus visiones, todos estamos en el control del resultado de una batalla. ¡Vamos a mostrarle cómo unos verdaderos guerreros cambian el futuro!

Lucina: ¡Sí, vamos a empezar!

Chrom: ¡Pero no sean descuidados!

Lissa: ¡Tenemos que seguir adelante y seguir y seguir!

Frederick: (Dioses, lo que un montón de comodines...)

...

Pac-Man

Lissa: Pac-Man se ve particularmente hambriento hoy. Es probable que se ke antojen un/a Estratega freído y una Princesa a la Mode.

Lucina: ¿Realmente tienes que ser tan macabra, tía Lissa? No quiero pensar en ser alimento para esta bola amarilla.

Frederick: Esta "bola amarilla" es probablemente uno de los pocos boxeadores en esta competencia que podría rivalizar con Mario en popularidad. De hecho, Pac-Man es un año mayor que nuestro fontanero italiano venerado. Es una figura bastante prominente en la industria.

Robin: La forma que asume ahora no es tan mortal o tan popular como su original, en donde se ve como una pizza a la que le falta una rebanada. Muchos de sus ataques implican este formulario. En su Smash Final se convierte en una forma gigante de su auto retro, y felizmente nos va a perseguir al igual que los fantasmas en su juego. Esperemos que nunca atrape la Bola Smash.

Lucina: Si a él se le ocurre algo divertido sobre comernos, siempre podemos decir que la tía Lissa es mucho más sabrosa.

Lissa: Hey,¡tomaste la broma demasiado lejos!

...

**Mega Man**

Chrom: Este soldado va equipado con una gran cantidad de armas peculiares.

Frederick: ¿Ha oído hablar de Mega Man, milord? Él es un robot autónomo de lucha creado por el doctor Thomas Light.

Chrom: Mega Man, Pac-Man... Los nombres de todos estos luchadores famosos no son exactamente creativos, ¿verdad?

Robin: Si tú recuerdas, Mario una vez fue llamado "Jumpman". Además, ¿qué hay en un nombre, de todos modos? Lo que importa es que estos combatientes son bastante experimentados.

Lissa: ¡Escuché que siempre que Mega Man derrota otro robot, gana su poder para utilizar en su próxima pelea!

Frederick: Eso es correcto, milady. Mega Man usará muchas habilidades únicas en esta lucha que ha reunido de todas sus aventuras. También está el clásico Mega Buster, hay que ser cautos.

Lucina: En cierto modo, Mega Man mantiene un pedazo de todos los rivales que han muerto a manos de él. Son recuerdos de las muchas batallas que ha librado y las pruebas que ha tenido que superar.

Robin: Uno nunca debe olvidar la experiencia adquirida en la lucha contra un oponente. Deberíamos saberlo mejor que nadie.

Chrom: En efecto. ¡Ahora es el momento de mostrarle a Mega Man lo que hemos aprendido a través de nuestros viajes!

Robin y Lucina: ¡Bien!

...

**Sonic**

Lissa: Si tú eres fuerte, puedes volar, se puede llegar al otro lado del arco iris ~

Lucina: Rueda alrededor a la velocidad del sonido, tengo que seguir mi arco iris, hay muchos lugares para ir ~

Chrom: Um, ¿qué están haciendo ustedes dos? ¿No vamos a hablar acerca de Sonic?

Lissa: ¿Puedes sentir la vida moviéndose por tu mente? Oooh, ¡parece que has venido por más!

Chrom: Honestamente, creo que Sonic merece un poco más de respeto que esto. Yo sé que él ha tenido sus equivocaciones en el pasado, pero Sonic es un luchador emblemático conocido por sus altas velocidades de iluminación. Creo que deberías tomarlo en serio como un oponente. Realiza una copia de mí aquí, Robin.

Robin: ¡Tomemos una inmersión en la mina acuática! Una vez fue una mina de carbón, ¡pero ahora es un paseo en el agua!

Chrom: ¡Oh, dioses! ¿Tú también? * Suspiro * Mira, Sonic puede pasar de un extremo a otro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y su famoso Homing Attack hará bastante daño en ti si no tienes cuidado. Normalmente te golpeará desde arriba, por lo que será difícil conseguir hacer un contraataque. ¡Es un hombre duro, así que no lo subestimen!

Lucina: ¡El cielo con estrellas tan brillantes y los colores se siente tan bien! ¡Nunca me había sentido así, voy a seguir corriendo!

Chrom: *Suspiro* Me rindo.

Robin: ¿Tienes simpatía por Sonic sólo porque su pelo es azul?

Chrom: ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eso es algo ridículo! Es que... se me ocurrió que el ataque giratorio del Sonic Homing Attack es un movimiento increíble, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonic: Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar. Sin embargo, ¡mis pies no tocan el suelo!

Chrom: Oh, vamos, ¡¿enserio?!

* * *

**_¡Tan solo faltan tres capítulos más! Trataré de actualizar rápido._**

**_¡Nos leemos!_**


	11. Combatientes Mii

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aqui aparecen son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Nintendo y/o sus respectivos creadores, asi como la historia es propiedad de Wackyman4857 (te agradezco por permitirme traducirla).**_

* * *

**Karateka Mii**

Lissa: No digas que dije esto, pero... este luchador realmente tiene un aspecto ridículo.

Lucina: ¡Tía Lissa, no digas eso ¡Podrías estar dañando los sentimientos de alguien!

Chrom: ¿Pero no exactamente los suyos...?

Frederick: Es complicado, milord. Este es un karateka Mii. Este combatiente es básicamente el avatar de una fuerza exterior desconocida. Su aspecto puede ser alterado para parecerse a su creador o a cualquier cosa dentro de los límites de su imaginación... y los límites de la fábrica de Mii

Robin: Tiene una multitud de ataques personalizables y sus golpes son tan rápidos que casi rompen la barrera del sonido.

Frederick: Es difícil calcular el nuevo movimiento que el luchador Mii hará. No hay dos iguales. Tiene muchas habilidades que atienden a una multitud de situaciones.

Robin: Sacaron la fuerza de un súper héroe y de un semidiós... y la integridad de un típico OC.

Lucina: Entonces, ¿algún consejo sobre cómo derrotarlos?

Robin: Uh... ¿Tratar de no morir?

Lissa: Nuestro estratega, damas y caballeros...

Robin: ¡Hey, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo!

...

**Espadachín Mii**

Chrom: Otro Mii, ¿eh? Parece que trajo una espada esta vez. El último fue bastante bestial. Con todos estos seres Mii creados por la carretada debemos considerar la contratación de algunos como mercenarios.

Gregor: ¡Oye! ¡¿Quién necesitar un Mii de aspecto divertido cuando tener mejor mercenario en nación?!

Chrom: Yo no estaba insinuando que no eras una buena unidad, Gregor... Los Custodios siempre podemos buscar otro recluta, sin importar eso del "aspecto divertido" que tienen.

Lissa: Hey, Chrom ya es un espadachín, ¿no creen que alguno de sus creadores hizo un Mii de Chrom?

Chrom: ¡¿Qué?! N-No, no podría tener... ¿podrían?

Lucina: Los Mii se puede hacer para parecerse a cualquier persona después de todo. Es posible que haya un clon Mii de alguien en nuestro ejército.

Gregor: ¡Ja! ¡Gregor dudar que algún Mii poder capturar rasgos perfectamente cincelados de Gregor!

Robin: Sí, tienes una cara que es toda tuya, Gregor...

Gregor: Ja, ja... Era broma, ¿no? Tu tono es tan mordaz...

Frederick: No sería la primera vez que un impostor logra robar su identidad, milord. De todos modos, voy a derribar a cualquiera que se atreva a considerarse digno de su nombre.

Chrom: Por favor, Frederick. ¡No muestres piedad!

Lucina: ¿Padre...? No es como que tú seas tan feroz.

Chrom: Ah, lo siento... Es que... Imaginarme a mí mismo como un torpe Mii me saca de quicio...

...

**Tirador Mii**

Lissa:¿Más Miis? Por Naga, olvídate de reclutarlos para nuestro ejército. ¡Estas cosas tienen su propio ejército!

Lucina: Tan pronto te abrumas...

Lissa: Oye, no me des todo el agorero a mí... A ti también te dan escalofríos.

Robin: Esa mochila en la espalda dirige la potencia del cañón del brazo que tiene Mii. Al igual que el otro Mii, la versatilidad es el punto fuerte de ésta. Puede disparar y utilizar diferentes tipos de municiones para obtener una ventaja en la batalla.

Frederick: Esta ha sido sin duda un juicio arduo... Tratar con todos estos Miis ha sido más exigente de lo que pensé.

Chrom: Teniendo en cuenta que no hay dos Miis iguales, luchar les ha sido un esfuerzo de verdad.

Lissa: Esos Miis son como pequeños copos de nieve especiales...

Robin: Ya casi hemos terminado. ¡No perdamos la esperanza ahora!

* * *

**_¿Quién ha intentado crear un Mii con las características de algún personaje? A mi no me fue muy bien... Ya falta sólo un capítulo para terminar, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible._**

**_¡Nos leemos!_**


	12. Personajes recortados

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aqui aparecen son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Nintendo y/o sus respectivos creadores, asi como la historia es propiedad de Wackyman4857 (te agradezco por permitirme traducirla).**_

* * *

_Ice Climbers_

Chrom: Parece que nuestro Sistema de Agrupar se está volviendo popular con los soldados fuera de nuestro ejército.

Frederick: En realidad, milord, estos dos son mejor conocidos por su sistema de compañeros en comparación con nosotros. Estos dos son los Ice Climbers, Popo y Nana. Cuando no están luchando en Super Smash Bros., los puedes encontrar escalar montañas y la recolectando vegetales.

Lissa: Me imagino que ahora van a tener un montón de tiempo para todo eso...

Robin: Estos dos trabajan muy bien juntos. Ellos se alzan entre sí cuando el otro baja, lanzan fragmentos de hielo a sus oponentes, y los golpean con sus mazos. Sin embargo, si mandamos a uno fuera del escenario, el otro sería prácticamente inútil.

Lucina: ¿Por eso nuestro objetivo en esta lucha es separarlos?

Robin: Exactamente. Si derrotamos a Nana, Popo se defenderá de nosotros por sí mismo, y va a encontrar que será muy difícil sin su pareja. Si sólo tuviéramos que derrotar a Popo primero, Nana desaparecería junto con él.

Lissa: Uno no puede vivir sin el otro. ¡Es tan trágico y tan romántico! O, uh, dulce... ¿Son hermanos o amantes? ¿O sólo amigos

Robin: Creo que nunca lo sabremos...

...

_Young Link_

Lissa: Hm... No, no estoy muy segura de cual...

Chrom: Lissa, ¿cuál es esa lista en la que estás trabajando?

Lissa: ¡Estaba pensando las diferentes variaciones de Robin y Lucina!

Lucina: ¿Diferentes variaciones...?

Lissa: Quiero decir, ¡más de uno! En primer lugar tenemos al normal, el guapo Link, entonces después al lindo Toon Link, ¡y ahora mira! ¡Está la versión joven del Héroe del Tiempo! ¿Por qué Link consigue todas estos diferentes encarnaciones de sí mismo, mientras que ustedes están atrapados como ustedes?

Robin: Uhm, honestamente, yo prefiero quedarme exactamente como yo...

Lissa: Oh vamos. Mejor veamos mi lista, ¿si? Vamos a ver, mi primera sugerencia para ti, Robin, ¡Mono Robin! Tienes el cerebro y la magia de un brillante táctico, pero la fuerza y las irracionales ansias de bananas de un lindo chimpancé, como Diddy Kong!

Robin: Paso.

Lissa: ¡Hmm! Bien. De acuerdo, para ti, Lucina, estaba pensando ¡Mecha Lucina! Podríamos darte un cuerpo metálico, visión con láser, un sistema de propulsión de gran recuperación- ¡Oh, tal vez un cañón de brazo también!

Chrom:¡Tú no convertirás a mi hija en un robot!

Lucina: Mmm... Tal vez podría estar equipada con misiles...

Chrom: Oh dioses, no me digas que en realidad lo estás considerando...

Frederick: Volvamos nuestra atención a la batalla, ¿de acuerdo?

Robin: Sí, por favor.

Frederick: Encontraran que Young Link no es tan diferente a Toon Link. Él es sólo un poco más rápido, más pequeño y más ligero que LInk normal. Aparte de su carácter ágil, él es sólo una versión de niño de Link. Por supuesto, no será tan experimentado y peligroso como su forma adulta, así que esto no debería ser difícil.

Lissa: ¡Mientras ustedes luchan, voy a estar trabajando los problemas de Chibi Robin!

Robin: ¡Ni en un millón de años!

...

_Entrenador Pokémon_

Lissa: ¡Espera un minuto! ¿Cómo se supone que el próximo retador va a luchar si se esconde en el fondo?

Frederick: Ese es el entrenador Pokémon, milday, y él no podrá luchar con nosotros directamente. En cambio, va a utilizar sus Pokémon en batalla.

Robin: Ya veo. Así que el entrenador Pokémon actúa como el táctico de su equipo, sólo que no es experto en el combate como yo.

Chrom: Supongo que no todos los estrategas pueden ser tan talentoso como tú, pero un cerebro estratégico es realmente todo lo que uno puede pedir en un táctico.

Lucina: Oye, ¿no está Charizard entre su escuadrón? Ya era un enemigo formidable por su cuenta. Ahora tenemos otros dos Pokémon que tratar.

Fredrick: Esos dos son Ivysaur, el Pokemon Semilla, y Squirtle, el Pequeño Pokemon Tortuga. Estos tres son realmente populares a partir Pokémon para los nuevos instructores en la región de Kanto. Squirtle es el más rápido del grupo y puede precipitarse fácilmente a un oponente. Ivysaur se especializa en llevarse a los oponentes con movimientos tales como la semilla bala. Charizard, como ustedes saben, es un boxeador de peso pesado voluminoso capaz de derribar a luchadores que han acumulado altos porcentajes de daño. Cuando uno de ellos tiene la Bola Smash, se unen en un poderoso ataque llamado Remate Triple.

Chrom: Parece que han formado completamente la sinergia.

Robin: En efecto. Estoy impresionado por los recursos del Entrenador Pokémon. Afortunadamente parece que sólo puede convocar a un Pokémon a la vez, así que todo lo que tenemos que hacer es agotar sus números uno por uno.

Lissa: ¡Toron para Charizard y Squirtle y Arcfire para Ivysaur! ¡Robin tiene la ventaja elemental para todos! Afortunadamente Robin no es débil al fuego, torrentes de agua o a las hojas afiladas.

Robin: Lissa, soy humano. Soy débil para todas esas cosas.

...

_Snake_

Snake: Otacon, por aquí hay un tipo raro/mujer en una túnica, y por alguna razón Marth dejó crecer su pelo.

Otacon: Dime que no eres tan ciego para no darte cuenta que no es Marth, Snake. Esos dos son Robin y Lucina del país de Ylisse. Son parte de un ejército de élite Ylissense conocido como los Custodios.

Snake: ¿Los Custodios? ¿Cuidan un rebaño de ovejas en algún lado o algo así?

Otacon: Es sólo un nombre, Snake. Ellos pueden parecer normales espadachines, y puedes esperar que Lucina tenga la misma técnica que Marth utiliza, pero Robin realmente utiliza tomos para echar magia poderosa. Vas a tener las manos llenas con eso, pero espero que el arsenal te ayude a mantenerte al día. A diferencia de ti, tarde o temprano Robin se quedará sin municiones, así que tenlo en cuenta.

Snake: Tengo granadas, misiles remotos, mi fiel lanzagranadas y un montón de otros gadgets útiles, y al contrario de su magia no voy a quedarme sin municiones por un corto plazo gracias a las extrañas reglas de este universo. Sí, creo que voy a estar bien.

Otacon: Intenta no quemarte por ahí, Snake.

-FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓM-

Lissa: ...Eh, ¿qué ha pasado?

...

_Snake (Redux)_

Lissa: Whoa, ¡él si que viene totalmente armado! Este tipo está listo para ir a la guerra.

Frederick: Este soldado tiene el nombre en código de Snake, pero algunos lo llaman Gran Jefe. Su historia es bastante compleja, así que me ahorraré los detalles y explicaré lo esencial. Snake se desarrolla en la mezcla en las sombras, pero desde el sigilo no es la estrella principal de Smash Bros, Snake trajo todas sus armas mortales para convertir a nuestros camaradas en mil pedazos. Y sus municiones no se acaban.

Robin: ¡Es una vergüenza...!

Lucina: ¿Robin? ¿Qué te preocupa?

Robin: Conozco mis tomos, se terminan con el uso. Eso es un hecho. ¡¿Pero tú me estás diciendo este tipo nunca se queda sin municiones para su maldita lanzagranadas?! ¡¿En el futuro tendrá el perdón en términos de uso de armas?!

Chrom: La guerra sin duda ha cambiado...

Frederick: Respira profundo, Robin. No sirve de nada hacer un berrinche por algo que no puedes controlar.

Robin: *suspiro* Lo sé, tienes razón. Lucina, hay que ser conscientes de sus granadas y el C4 que introduce en el suelo. Es una bomba que puede detonar desde cualquier lugar, así que no te subas en él. Puesto que tendrás que enfrentarte cara a cara con él, ten cuidado de sus habilidades de combate que ha bautizado como "CQC".

...

_Wolf_

Chrom: Oh, bien, Star Wolf...

Frederick: Star Wolf es un equipo de mercenarios que una vez luchó bajo el despiadado Andross, pero desde su derrota por la mano de Star Fox que limpiaba su camino en la Zona Espacial de los Sargazos, en el que nunca se ha encontrado una mayor colmena de escoria y villanía.

Lucina: ¿No he escuchado esa frase antes en alguna parte?

Robin: Este es su líder, Wolf O'Donnell. Como puedes ver por su postura, su método de ataque es un poco más salvaje en comparación con Fox o Falco. Esas garras pueden hacer un corte profundo, y sus movimientos son mucho más complicados que los Fox.

Vaike: Wolf es casi el polo opuesto de Fox, en su mayor parte. Aún así, los dos tienen nombres igualmente poco creativos.

Lissa: Bueno "Falco" no es mucho mejor. No es más que "halcón" con la "n".

Robin: Cada país tiene nombres que suenan extraño para alguien de una lengua extranjera. Lo mismo ocurre con distintos universos. Estoy seguro de que nombres como "Lissa" y "Vaike" suenan extraño para ellos.

Vaike: Hah, ¿mi nombre? ¿Enserio? ¡Quieres decir francamente increíble! ¡Apuesto a que están llorando en celos por lo maravilloso me llamo! "Buaaah, ¡¿por qué mis padres me llamaron como mi propia especie?! ¡Quiero tener un nombre cool como Vaike!"

Chrom: ¿Realmente estás diciendo eso? ¡Toma esto más en serio, Vaike! ¡Estamos en presencia de un mercenario despiadado! Con tu conocimiento del sistema Lylat, deberías saber que no se le trata a la ligera.

Vaike: Uh, era sólo una broma. Suenas como el presidente de su club de fans o algo así...

Frederick: Pero tiene razón. Debemos cortar la charla y derrotar al enemigo.

Lucina: Entendido.

...

_Lucas_

Robin: Ah, este debe ser Lucas. Él tiene el tipo de habilidades PSI como Ness pero con propiedades ligeramente diferentes. Esta batalla no debe estar muy lejos de la que tuvimos con Ness.

Lucina: Realmente puedo sentir simpatía por las penurias por las que Lucas pasó. Lucas tuvo que lidiar con la pérdida de su madre y su hermano. Mi madre y padre fueron alejados de mí, y desde entonces he tenido que soportar el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros. Puedo comprenderlo.

Chrom: Yo nunca debí permitirme hacerte pasar por tanta agitación. Lo dije una vez y lo diré de nuevo: te merecías más, Lucina.

Lucina: Sólo estar de nuevo con ustedes, padre, ha hecho que todas esas noches solitarias en el futuro sean vagos recuerdos.

Chrom: Aquellas noches de soledad nunca debieron haber llegado a ser...

Robin: Oye, no te culpes a ti mismo por algo de lo que no tenías el control. Lo que importa es que nos las arreglamos para crear un futuro brillante por delante de nosotros. Uno en el que tu familia puede vivir en paz.

Lucina: En efecto. Eso es todo lo que siempre quise.

Lissa: ...

Frederick: ¿Estás bien, milady? Has mantenido esa cara de popa desde hace un tiempo. ¿La conversación te causo algo?

Lissa: No, estoy manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre la serpiente de Lucas. No voy a dejar que se acerque a mí. Nunca más.

Robin: Mi broma tuvo más efecto de lo que pensaba...

...

_Pichu_

Frederick: Este es Pichu, el Pequeño Pokémon Ratón. "Aún no es experto en el almacenamiento de la electricidad. Puede enviar una sacudida si se divierte o es asustado." Eso es lo que el Pokedex tiene que decir.

Lissa: Esta es la forma pre-evolucionada de Pikachu, ¿verdad? Es básicamente un bebé en este momento. ¡Eso es aún peor que atacar a un lindo Pikachu!

Robin: Es especialmente cruel cuando te das cuenta de que tiene que se tiene que escandalizar a Pichu con el fin de utilizar sus poderes de electricidad en los demás.

Lucina: ¿Así que tiene que doler en sí con el fin de luchar? Qué horrible...

Chrom: ¿Quién dejaría a una criatura tan débil en una competencia tan agotadora como de Smash?

Robin: No importa el motivo de su inclusión, una pelea es una pelea. Es básicamente un Pikachu más débil, Lucina. No deberíamos tener demasiados problemas.

Lucina: B-bien... Perdona, Pichu, pero te metiste en una pelea contra nosotros...

...

_Roy_

Frederick: Ah, ¡otra cara familiar!

Lissa: Espera, ¿debo saber quién es este chico?

Robin: ¿Cómo puedes no saber acerca de Roy? Él era el hijo de Eliwood y el gobernante de Pherae de Lycia. ¿No aprendiste nada de él?

Lissa: Pueeeeede que me haya quedado dormido durante aquella conferencia.

Chrom: ¿También te dormiste cuando lo conocimos en Outrealm?

Lissa: Hey, ¡no puedo recordar todas las caras que vemos en Outrealm!

Frederick: En combate, la historia de un guerrero es de poca importancia. Es mejor que nos centramos en sus ataques. Al igual que Lucina, su set de movimiento es muy similar al de Marth con la excepción de un factor clave: la forma en que distribuye la fuerza en su espada, la Espada de los Sellos. En lugar de la punta, debe tener mayor potencia en el centro. La mayoría de sus ataques mortales provendrán de esta área. Su contraataque también causa un daño grave, así que no dejes que prediga tus movimientos.

Lucina: Debo admitir que no me esperaba ver a tantos combatientes de nuestro universo en Smash Bros.

Chrom: Nuestro mundo tiene su parte justa de campeones, eso está claro, y yo pronto me uniré a los valientes campeones de Fire Emblem.

Robin: Debes estar orgulloso de ser parte de ese legado, Chrom.

Chrom: ¿Yo? Me adulas. Fue Lucina quien se llevó el título de campeona de Ylisse, no yo. Ella fue a la que invitaron para ser una luchadora en este torneo.

Robin: Hmm, pero fuiste tú quien usó el poder del Emblema de Fuego para vencer Grima. Yo diría que formas parte de este legado.

Lucina: La pregunta es, ¿y Roy?

Chrom: ¡Tendremos que averiguarlo! ¡Custodios, a las armas!

Todos: ¡Entendido!

* * *

**_Nota: En la versión en inglés de Fire Emblem: Awakening los Custodios son conocidos como "S_****_hepherds" y por eso Snake habla de que si cuidan un rebaño._**

**_¡Muy bien! Y este fue el último el capítulo del fic. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que leyeron y a los que dejaron review. Me alegra que la traducción que hice haya sido buena y les agradara._**

**_¡Hasta pronto!_**


End file.
